El Espejo Perfecto
by ladygon
Summary: Oscar tiene una rival. Una condesa española capitana de su propio barco y muy parecida en ella en varias cosas, en especial, en su gusto por André. Una gatita que muestra las garras, llamada Cata.
1. CATA, LA GATA ACORRALADA

-1-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

Hola todos, después de varios años, les traigo esta versión editada. No cambié su contenido, solo su forma en lo que respecta redacción y ortografía, e incluso, algunas cosas malas las dejé igual, para no cambiar la esencia de mi estilo de esos años.

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Lady Oscar, Berusaiyu no Bara o The Rose of Versailles, creado por Ryoko Ikeda, salvo Catalina y Antonio XD.

**CAPÍTULO 1: CATA, LA GATA ACORRALADA.**

La rueda de madera golpeaba el camino, haciendo polvo a las piedras pequeñas, y tropezando con las más grandes. A esa velocidad, solo figuraba su contorno, ya que el interior de la rueda permanecía invisible y transparente ante los ojos de los perseguidores. Los tropezones levantaban la carroza de manera violenta, a medida que los gritos anunciaban el fin del camino, donde comenzaría la lucha por la vida.

Los gritos del cochero eran desesperados, llenos de miedo ante una muerte segura, la cual, se le presentó de improviso al momento de sentir algo caliente en su pecho. El pobre hombre fue atravesado por la punta de la espada enemiga. El asesino tomó su lugar, y también, las riendas de los desbocados animales.

Entonces, una sombra humana tapó el sol, una gallarda en el más noble de los sentidos, ondeando su capa negra y su gloriosa espada brillante. Esta arremetió, sin compasión, contra el bandido, quien murió antes de llegar a tierra y su cuerpo fue pisado por los otros jinetes —sus compañeros de fechorías—. Las riendas fueron tomadas por tercera vez, ahora por manos nobles y valientes.

El carruaje seguía en su loca carrera, pero no podía competir con la velocidad ligera de los jinetes enmascarados vestidos de negro. Dos de ellos le dieron alcance y subieron, sujetándose de la parte trasera, mientras dos bandidos más, seguían cabalgando en los lados. Otro seguía, desde el frente, tratando de frenar a sus caballos de tiras, y atrás, dos más en persecución. En total, siete bandidos, sin contar al muerto por la espada defensora de aquel noble conductor.

A los enmascarados se les movía el techo del carruaje en su intento de llegar al tercer cochero. Eran dos, quienes sacaron sus espadas para acabar con la resistencia del noble conductor. Tomaron por atrás al cochero, pero fallaron en su primer intento. La velocidad de la espada del desconocido caballero los redujo al instante, matando a uno de ellos. Los dos, a los lados, lograron subirse arriba del carruaje también, con las mismas intenciones de sus compañeros. Esta vez, el gallardo cochero tuvo que encararlos con más pericia y destreza, que los anteriores, aun así, fue difícil.

El conductor dejó las riendas y se dispuso a pelear contra los tres invasores arriba del carruaje. Las espadas chocaron con las mismas fuerzas de antes, reflejos del sol las iluminaban en cada bloqueo, como estallidos de luces en formas de estrellas. Los caballos desbocados tiraban del carruaje con loca carrera.

Un pasajero, salió por la ventanilla en contra los enmascarados. Lanzó un cuchillo a uno de los jinetes, que trataba de abrir la puerta, dándole en el corazón. El cuerpo sin vida rodó por el camino, al tiempo que el bandido del frente, logró encaramarse a uno de los caballos de tira.

El carruaje frenó con fuerza y se detuvo. El noble conductor alcanzó a tomarse de una de las esquinas de este, para no caer. Los enmascarados lo golpearon con ahínco y lo botaron al suelo donde rodó varias veces. Su sombrero, adornado con una pluma gris, salió volando por los aires. Sintió un dolor caliente en su brazo y se levantó justo al momento, para encarar a uno, abalanzado con furia homicida. El pasajero salió del interior del carruaje, con cuchillo y espada en mano, para la defensa.

Cinco contra dos era la lucha desigual, sin embargo, los caballeros defensores, levantaban las espadas como poseídos por todos los dioses de la guerra. Aun así, el cansancio los vencía, no podrían resistir más.

La mano de uno de los enmascarados arremetía contra la espalda del caballero, cuando unos gritos distrajeron al bandido. Eran dos jinetes, que llegaron al lugar y desenfundaron sus espadas en contra de la desigualdad: Uno rubio vestido con el uniforme militar rojo, con hermosa medalla con cruz en su pecho; el segundo, de cabello negro, tomado con una cola en un cinto azul, y con el color de las esmeraldas en sus ojos.

El noble caballero mató a uno de un zarpazo cuando, el rubio de mirada fiera, mataba a otro de los bandidos. Distraído por la belleza de ese caballero vestido con el uniforme de la Guardia Imperial, un oficial de alto rango, detuvo su ataque por un segundo. Segundo implacable, que lo hizo blanco directo de la espada enemiga. Volteó tarde para impedir el fulminante sablazo.

La muerte le mostró su rostro, sin embargo, esta fue detenida por una espada de auxilio. Siguió la espada salvadora hasta su dueño y llegó a unos ojos verdes risueños, de mirada profunda, tanto que sintió perderse en ellos como también, perder la noción del tiempo.

—¿Señor, estáis bien? —dijo ese rostro gentil.

Trató de contestar, pero en ese momento, un nuevo peligro llegaba.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó su salvador, usando el cuerpo de escudo para proteger y responder el ataque de forma eficaz.

Ese joven de cabellos negros mató al infeliz que quería su muerte. Dio cuenta de ello, cuando observó al bandido ensangrentado a sus pies. Reaccionó como saliendo de un sueño y se enderezó con la espada en alto para atacar. Arremetió con furia contra los enmascarados que continuaban en pie, los cuales, al ver la desigualdad numérica, más el poderío de sus contrincantes, decidieron huir.

—¡André, escapan! —gritó el rubio comandante, antes de lanzarse en persecución.

El comandante lanzó su espada desde lo lejos, para darle en la espalda, con puntería eficaz, a uno de los cobardes. Cuando cayó el bandido, quitó rápidamente, la espada, ensartada en el hombre muerto, y continuó su persecución para alcanzar al último enmascarado que seguía con vida.

—¡Oscar, espérame! —gritó su joven salvador antes de salir tras el rubio.

Se unió a la persecución, corriendo detrás de André y por unos momentos, Oscar se perdió entre los matorrales. Segundos donde se le hizo familiar ese personaje. Volvió a verlo con el rastro perdido del enmascarado, entonces lo reconoció, pero mantuvo silencio.

—Se escapó —dijo Oscar.

—Debió tomar un camino secreto, si desapareció así, de forma tan repentina. —Se atrevió a hablar.

De inmediato tomó en cuenta a sus salvadores. De seguro, habían notado su acento español.

—Tenéis razón.

La comandante miró otra vez las huellas y las siguió hasta donde desaparecían. Abrió unos arbustos, descubriendo el camino. En el momento, escucharon el galope de unos caballos que se alejaban. Solo vieron el polvo levantado por un carruaje.

—Ese carruaje los estaba esperando —dijo André.

—Una emboscada bien planeada... ¿Quién sois vos caballero? —Oscar lo observó con interés.

—¡Está sangrando! —André se le acercó con preocupación y trató de alcanzar el brazo herido.

Retiró el brazo de improviso casi por instinto.

—¡Ah! Esto no es nada. —Sacó un pañuelo bordado de su manga y se envolvió la herida rápidamente, con pericia, sonriendo a André—. Sois muy amable, además de apuesto. Decidme, ¿cuál es el nombre de mi galante salvador?

André quedó pasmado con las palabras del noble caballero. Oscar avanzó hacia él y lo observó de pies a cabeza: era joven, un poco más alto que ella, de cabello negro y liso muy largo, hasta la cintura, pero un poco ondulado en las puntas; ojos pardos con una vivacidad pícara; tez morena, quizás bronceada por el sol y de contextura mediana. Traía puesta ropa de viaje, ropa noble, sin duda, de alta estirpe, lo único que le llamó la atención fue la chaqueta ajustada a la cintura, la cual era bastante pronunciada y las botas negras al estilo militar.

Oscar sacudió la sangre de su florín, en dos movimientos, golpeó los tacones de sus botas y presentó su espada.

—Soy Oscar Francois de Jarjayes, Comandante de la Guardia Imperial, y él es André Grandier. Decidnos ahora quién sois —ordenó con voz llana.

—Alguien parecida a vos —contestó con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Parecida? —repitieron al unísono Oscar y André.

Escucharon unos arbustos moverse. Oscar alzó su espada. André también se puso en guardia, solo el extraño caballero no se inmutó y permaneció calmado.

—Mi señora, ¿dónde está?

—Por aquí, Antonio —respondió el noble.

En un segundo, apareció un hombre, no tan joven, su piel estaba igualmente bronceada con unas señas casi imperceptibles de la edad.

—¿Logró atrapar al bandido? —dijo Antonio, tomando el brazo del noble.

El hombre examinó la herida de una mirada y vendó con otro pañuelo, todo esto, al tiempo que terminaba de hablar. Con la misma rapidez se colocó al lado del herido.

—No Antonio, escapó, lo estaban esperando para la huida. —Miró a Oscar y a André—. Estos son el Comandante Oscar Francois de Jarjayes y don André Grandier.

Antonio le pasó su sombrero, que había perdido en la lucha, e hizo una reverencia silenciosa a modo de saludo.

Oscar iba a decir algo, pero se le adelantó.

—Sí, os diré quién soy. —Se paró frente a ellos—. Doña Catalina Gabriel de la Barca y Espinoza, representante de su majestad, don Carlos III, Rey de España, en misión diplomática y de buena voluntad hacia vuestra majestad, don Luis XVI, Rey de Francia y hacia vuestro amado país. —Hizo una galante reverencia.

Permaneció de pie durante unos segundos, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa de dientes blancos, perfectos. Su mirada brillante recorrió a los dos sorprendidos, pero ella no se inmutó, siempre causaba ese efecto en quienes la conocían, incluso después de conocerla.

—¿Qué os causa tanta sorpresa comandante? ¿No sois vos de igual naturaleza que yo? —dijo Catalina y sus ojos brillantes denotaban diversión.

Oscar reaccionó de inmediato, saliendo de su estupor.

—Perdón, ¿vos me conocéis? —preguntó Oscar muy intrigada.

—Vuestra fama ha cruzado el mar hasta mis oídos. No hay muchos comandantes mujeres en la Guardia Imperial Francesa.

Ahora Oscar esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tampoco las hay en la Marina Real Española —dijo manteniendo la sonrisa torcida.

—Es cierto, no las hay. Es una verdadera lástima. —Catalina suspiró con cara de fastidio—. Si existieran más mujeres como nosotras, no se perderían tantas guerras.

—¡Cata! ¡La Gata de los Mares! —gritó André con asombro.

El chico reaccionó con lo dicho. Llevó las manos a su boca, tapando su imprudencia.

—¡André! ¡Más respeto! —regañó Oscar con energía.

—¡Perdón, perdón! —dijo André de un salto y enrojeciendo de pies a cabeza— ¡Ruego vuestro perdón Madame de la Barca!

—¿Madame de la Barca? —dijo sorprendida por un momento, luego estalló en carcajadas— ¡Pero qué horrible sonó eso! —Cruzó los brazos en el pecho—, prefiero que me digan doña Catalina o como me llaman los odiosos ingleses: Cata.

—Como queráis doña Cata. —Se apresuró a decir André—. Sois bienvenida

—¿Eh? Doña Cata... —dijo ensimismada.

Catalina volvió a romper en risa, ahora con más sonoridad y con lágrimas en los ojos. Oscar y André se quedaron parados, con profunda cara de interrogación. La sorpresa les dejó la mente en blanco, no sabían qué pensar de todo esto. Trataron de resolver el enigma camino a palacio, pero las cabezas se les revolvían, con cada acción de la noble dama.

Era una noble, de eso no había duda, sus rasgos finos, su profunda mirada y sus labios bien pronunciados de dibujo perfecto, la hacían una criatura sensual. Sin embargo, sus modales toscos y traviesos, la convertían en alguien de simpatía y de temeridad. Esto era fácil de comprender, pero la complejidad iba más allá.

Doña Catalina podía pasar de la brusquedad a la sensualidad, de un momento a otro. Podía subir al coche de un salto majestuoso, después de golpear a su sirviente en la espalda, con la palma de la mano —Antonio recibió el golpe con indiferencia, se notaba acostumbrado—, agarrar las riendas de los caballos con suma seguridad y mandato, mientras lanzaba un guiño pícaro, en extremo sugerente a André, capaz de sonrojar a la corte entera, ya que no solo el beneficiado con tal honra se deshacía en rubor, sino también, Oscar a su lado, padecía con la cara roja, sin saber si de vergüenza o de lo llamado lujuria.

Cuando pensaban que habían resuelto el enigma, el aire que la rodeaba cambiaba de forma, y sus ojos, su cuerpo, parecían guardar una fiera dormida. El apelativo "La Gata de los Mares" era de completo acertado como también, no lo era: algo sin definición.

Llegaron al Palacio de Versalles con escolta de Oscar y André, a falta de la propia. Al parecer, no trajo ninguna protección desde su país. Les dijo a ellos, que había venido en visita no oficial. Solo era un refuerzo a las relaciones diplomáticas entre los dos reinos. Sin embargo, a petición de ella, el rey de España la mandó en secreto para evitar posibles ataques, como el sucedido ahora. No quería llamar la atención y una escolta era demasiado lujo para ella:

—Es que el rey sabe lo terca que soy. —Terminó riendo "La Gata de los Mares".

También, solo la familia real francesa sabía de la visita de un embajador, pero los detalles fueron guardados a petición del rey de España. Quién hubiera perpetrado ese ataque a la carroza, estaba muy bien informado de algo tan secreto, que inclusive el Comandante de la Guardia Imperial Francesa, Oscar, no lo sabía.

—Tuve mucha suerte de encontrarme con vosotros, sino esta sería mi última aventura —concluyó Catalina en la entrada de Versalles, donde la recibieron los soldados de Oscar.

Quedaba la presentación ante los reyes, pero se le ocurrió la idea de entrar acompañada por alguien muy interesante. Alzó las cejas, y con su porte gallardo dijo:

—Sería mucho pedir, que me escolte este noble caballero ante la presencia de sus majestades —dijo señalando a André—. A propósito, me gustaría saber cuál es vuestro título.

—¡Qué! —gritó André al punto del desmayo.

Girodel y los demás soldados de la guardia imperial comenzaron a reírse de la cara de André, parecía que algo lo picó de improviso.

—André no es noble —dijo Girodel entre risas

—¿En serio? —Doña Catalina mostró sorpresa.

—Es verdad, André es de origen humilde —explicó Oscar con una sonrisa.

—Juraría, que por sus venas corre sangre de la más noble estirpe —dijo doña Catalina con seriedad en sus palabras, que enmudecieron al resto—. De igual forma, él puede ingresar a Versalles.

Caminó hacia el frente con la mirada de los demás fija en ella, pero no volteó. Antonio siguió a su ama y dio a entender que debían seguirla.

—André, vamos —ordenó Oscar.

Girodel y los soldados se quedaron parados en el patio, mientras Oscar y André siguieron a la extraña dama.

"Veremos qué se propone" —murmuró Oscar cuando cruzó el umbral del majestuoso palacio.

**Continuará.**


	2. UNA FELINA COMO EMBAJADORA

-2-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 2: UNA FELINA COMO EMBAJADORA.**

María Antonieta quedó fascinada con el porte de la dama y el rey no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, no solo porque tuviera una belleza exótica, sino también, porque aquella dama tenía una atracción de poder. Con esto Luis XVI comprendió la razón del rey de España para mandar de emisaria a tal personaje, ya que emitía el poder de un imperio. Ese poder que solo unos pocos personajes tenían, incluidos reyes, místicos, sabios... Posó su mirada en el comandante Oscar, y lo supo.

Después de las presentaciones y saludos preliminares, donde doña Catalina rebeló su título de condesa sin mucha pompa, desplegó una misiva real y comenzó su lectura política. Al terminar, el rey dio su condescendencia por las relaciones bipartitas entre ambos reinos, y prometió una respuesta imperial al rey de España.

Muy agradecida, la embajadora respondió con una reverencia sin exageraciones, que podría considerarse humilde para una condesa, embajadora, con grado de capitán de corbeta de la Real Marina Española y condecorada por su país. Ella lograba que todas estas menciones pasaran a segundo plano para concentrarlo en lo importante. Los reyes comprendieron esto último, sin dejarse impresionar por el porte de la dama.

También, los monarcas se mostraron preocupados por el ataque sufrido a tan digna autoridad. Preguntaron por la salud de doña Catalina antes de seguir con el protocolo.

—Estoy bien Sus Señorías, gracias por vuestra preocupación, pero tenéis increíbles súbditos en vuestro reino. Muy fieles a la corona y de alto estirpe como lo son el comandarte Oscar Jarjayes y don André Grandier.

—Podéis quedaros en Versalles el tiempo que gustéis —dijo María Antonieta.

—No es necesario Su Majestad. Tengo donde quedarme. Soy invitada de un noble caballero y he dado mi palabra para con él.

—¡Oh! En ese caso, podéis decirnos, ¿cuál afortunado caballero de mi corte ha sido, quien os ha invitado?

—Monsieur Jarjayes por su puesto —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Oscar? —La reina estaba extrañada.

La comandante Oscar iba a protestar, diciendo lo mentirosa que era esa mujer, pero antes que hiciera esto, Catalina se le adelantó.

—Más exactamente, el General Jarjayes fue quien lo hizo. Él y yo, tenemos asuntos de negocios, que debemos atender.

Los reyes quedaron conforme con la visita de la embajadora española y le desearon una grata estadía. También, ofrecieron una pronta respuesta al rey de España, y encomendaron a Oscar como su guardia privada por el resto de tiempo en que estuviera en Francia.

—Oscar, quiero que vos cuides a nuestra embajadora durante el tiempo que permanezca en nuestro país. Esos malhechores pueden volver atacarla y eso produciría un incidente internacional.

A Oscar no le gustaba la encomienda que le daba el rey, porque consideraba, que ese no era su trabajo. Debía haber otras personas que podrían hacerse cargo de esto. Ella debía su atención solo a los reyes de Francia. Mientras dudaba en aceptar o no la misión, y para sorpresa de todos, la condesa rechazó dicha protección.

—Su Majestad —le dijo Catalina al rey—, no es necesario que el comandante Jarjayes descuide sus obligaciones solo para protegerme. Yo puedo cuidarme sola. —Vio en la reina María Antonieta el ademán de la réplica, así que se adelantó—. Además, no debéis preocuparos si moraré bajo el techo del comandante... ¿No es como si estuviera protegida del todo?

Los reyes se miraron el uno al otro, y aceptaron la postura ingeniosa como algo razonable. El rey sonrió al ver la cara de inocencia de doña Catalina, cosa que la reina María Antonieta no dejó pasar y aprovechó para invitarla a uno de sus bailes en el Palacio de Versalles. Por supuesto, no encontró ninguna negativa, sino al contrario. Así que con estas últimas pláticas, los reyes dieron por concluida la audiencia.

Oscar estaba muy intrigada con su nueva "huésped". La escoltó hasta la Mansión Jarjayes para tratar de sacarle algo de información, pero resultó ser casi imposible esto último, ya que resultó una maestra en el arte de la evasión. Jamás le contestó una pregunta por más directa que se la hiciera.

A cambio de ello, recibió innumerables historias sobre su lucha contra los "odiosos" ingleses. Como obtuvo su apelativo Cata de "cat", que significa gato en inglés. Solo le faltó decir, que también se lo decían por sus ojos amarillentos de mirada gatuna. Parecía un viejo militar recordando sus hazañas, por un momento le recordó a su padre y tuvo que sacudirse el pensamiento con un movimiento de cabeza.

—¿No me creéis? —dijo Cata con una sonrisa.

—No es eso... —respondió Oscar, al verse sorprendida en su movimiento negativo.

—¡Ah!, entonces, como decía... ¿Dónde iba?

—El capitán Smith le apuntaba con sus cañones —le recordó Antonio.

—¡Ah!, cierto, cierto ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Antonio?

—Nada.

—Entonces los cañones siguieron apuntando y...

Los cuatro cabalgaban con el carruaje lleno de las pertenencias de doña Catalina. Esta siguió contando sus aventuras.

Oscar y André quedaron demasiado sorprendidos cuando escucharon el "nada" de Antonio tan lleno de significado. Uno profundo, que valía cada una de sus letras. Al mismo tiempo, la forma como lo dijo fue tan fugaz, que dudaron por un momento, si en verdad Antonio habló. Era como si las palabras se las llevara el viento al momento de pronunciarlas, sin que doña Catalina las hubiera escuchado.

Al llegar a la mansión Jarjayes, su padre la recibió con gran ceremonia y no le quedó otra cosa que, aceptar a su nueva huésped con toda la hospitalidad de un noble.

—¿Cómo estuvo vuestro viaje? —preguntó muy cordialmente, el General.

—Algo agitado, pero gracias a vuestro hijo y a don André, estoy de una pieza. —Le sonrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué grata sorpresa!, eso me lo contarán en la cena. Estoy seguro que será un excelente tema de conversación. Esperaremos que vosotros os acomodéis en nuestra casa. Estaréis agotados después de tan largo viaje. Después, habrá tiempo de tratar lo que nos interesa ¿Os parece capitán La Barca?

—Me parece bien. Necesito acomodar mis cosas y darme un baño. Hace días, que no como una comida decente y tampoco me baño. —Rio Cata.

Sus carcajadas eran parecidas al de un pirata bonachón, que hace una broma. Así todo dio a entender que estaba jugando.

Antonio preguntó dónde debía colocar las cosas de su señora y André le señaló el camino a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Junto con algunos sirvientes, subieron los dos baúles con sus pertenencias: uno de Catalina y el otro de Antonio.

Subían las escaleras bajo la mirada atenta de la Nana.

—No me simpatiza esa "Señora" —le dijo a Oscar entre dientes.

—Lo sé Nana, es muy extraña —contestó Oscar.

—No me refiero a eso —gruñó—. No me gusta como mira a mi nieto. No es propio de una dama de su altura comportarse como un tabernero.

Oscar sonrió.

—Es natural que la convivencia con los marineros la haga un tanto ruda.

—¿Ruda? Yo diría un tanto vulgar. —Alzó la barbilla y se fue.

¿Vulgar? Oscar no había pensado en eso. Doña Catalina era un marinero, pero no alcanzaba a ser vulgar, quizás rayaba en eso, aunque... no, no le parecía. Esa mujer le simpatizaba de alguna forma. Decidió ir donde su padre a averiguar la razón de la estadía de tan honorable huésped. Lo encontró en su despacho viendo unos papeles.

El general se sobresaltó cuando Oscar entró.

—Disculpa, la puerta estaba entreabierta. —Le llamó la atención el comportamiento de su padre— ¿Pasa algo del cual debería enterarme?

—No es nada, Oscar, solo negocios.

Oscar no vio el brillo de temor en los ojos del general Jarjayes, ya que estaba de espaldas a ella. Antes de voltear para darle la cara, el general cerró los ojos y en un instante, cobraron nuevo brillo, uno sin sospechas.

—El capitán La Barca vino a hablar sobre unas tierras españolas, que son de nuestra propiedad. Solo eso, no es nada importante. Lo importante es que ella vino de embajadora a nuestro país y como había asuntos que tratar, le ofrecí hospedaje. Además, es un gran honor tenerla bajo nuestro techo —explicó el general, acercándose a Oscar— ¿Te diste cuenta de lo especial que es? Podrías aprender algo de ella. Digo, escuchar sus experiencias en combate

"Esa clase la tuve hace poco" —pensó Oscar.

—¿No debería aprender más sobre los negocios de la familia?

—No es necesario que te distraigas con este asunto. Te he enseñado todo lo necesario sobre los negocios, más adelante, tendrás la obligación de hacerte cargo tú misma, por ahora, seré yo quien dirija esto, ya que es mi único trabajo después del retiro, y casi he terminado con tu educación.

—¿Casi terminado? Creí que me habías enseñado todo lo necesario.

—Sobre los negocios sí, pero todavía te faltan algunas cosas. —Vio la cara de interrogación de su hija—. Digamos que eres "un poco impulsiva". —Hubo unos segundos de silencio—, pero no te preocupes por ello, mejorarás como en todo lo que haces.

La confianza de su padre le devolvió el espíritu. Él siempre le tenía una gran fe, algo muy apreciado por ella. Sentía ese orgullo en sus palabras.

Oscar sonrió.

—Cómo digas. Iré a descansar un poco antes de la cena. Avísame si necesitas algo —dijo Oscar, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Lo haré, Oscar —contestó, viendo la espalda de su hija al retirarse.

Oscar iba camino a su cuarto cuando vio a los sirvientes, que ayudaron a subir los baúles, de regreso a la planta baja. Entre ellos no estaba André. Levantó una de sus cejas, pero continuó su trayecto.

En la habitación de huéspedes, Cata sacó algunos trajes de su interés y los puso sobre la cama.

—¿Cuál de estos, os gusta más André? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras le enseñaba los trajes.

—Iré a preparar su baño —dijo Antonio, y se retiró del cuarto.

André quedó sorprendido por la rapidez con que Antonio los había dejado solos. Por un momento creyó, que se había esfumado en el aire y comenzó a sentirse nervioso.

—Será mejor que vaya a ayudarlo. Debo señalarle donde están las cosas que necesitará.

—No os preocupéis, Antonio encontrará lo necesario por sí solo —dijo Cata sin darle importancia— ¿Y bien? No me habéis dicho cuál os gusta.

—No creo que yo...

—Vamos, ¿no le negaréis un poco de ayuda a una dama? —dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándolo, inquisitivamente.

André se rascó la cabeza. Observó detenidamente los trajes, todos eran de varones.

—Tampoco usa vestidos... —dijo ensimismado.

—¿No te gustan las damas con pantalones? —le respondió Cata con voz suave.

Vio la sonrisa de doña Catalina y se mordió los labios al darse cuenta que había dicho una imprudencia.

—No dije eso... disculpadme, por favor, no fue mi intención... yo estaba hablando solo... —calló de pronto e hizo una reverencia todo ruborizado.

Catalina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. No le había dirigido la palabra en forma íntima, sino estaba hablando solo y ella comenzó a tutearlo, pensando lo contrario. También, los colores asomaron a su rostro, supuestamente por la vergüenza.

—No, no... fui yo quien cometió la imprudencia. Disculpadme. —Vio la mirada curiosa de André y desvió la vista hacia un lado—. Es mejor que os retiréis.

—Sí, sí, es mejor, iré a ayudar a Antonio —dijo André, haciendo una reverencia antes de salir del cuarto.

"¿Qué me pasa con este chico?" —pensó Cata cuando se vio sola. Solo había coqueteado como era su costumbre, sin embargo, había algo muy especial en él que la atraía más de lo usual.

Ella se conocía bien, el chico le gustaba y quizás debía seducirlo, pero algo le decía que no sería tan fácil como siempre. Ese "tampoco usa vestidos" se refería al comandante Oscar, y si él era tan fiel como Antonio, dudaba mucho que se atreviera a propasarse con los invitados de su ama, aunque, nadie era tan fiel como Antonio, de eso estaba segura.

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces la salvó de la muerte, partiendo por el día en que nació.

"¿Será André así?" —se preguntaba.

André la salvó de esos bandidos. Era hermoso, fuerte y hubiera jurado que pertenecía a una noble familia.

Quizás era hijo ilegítimo de algún noble. No le sorprendería, en lo más mínimo, si fuese algún niño "erróneo", abandonado para evitar la vergüenza. Esa era una costumbre muy maldita de la clase privilegiada.

A veces odiaba pertenecer a esa clase.

—Mi señora, está listo el baño —anunció Antonio, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su ama.

—¡Ah!, sí, muchas gracias Antonio.

—¿Te preocupa algo? —Sospechó al instante el sirviente.

Antonio tenía la facultad de leerle la mente. Nada se le escapaba, ¡qué difícil era convivir con un adivino!

—Nada, nada, solo estoy pensando en la cena de esta noche. —Catalina trató de disimular, dando la espalda.

—Es ese chico André, ¿no?

Catalina sintió como algo le golpeó la cabeza y se la enterró en los hombros. Volvió a su pose natural después de unos segundos. Alzó su cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, de la forma más majestuosa posible.

—Es un chico interesante... —dijo muy seria.

—Creo que no debería seducir a este —le respondió Antonio con la misma seriedad.

Ahora el golpe la llevó al suelo, pero se levantó de un salto, metafóricamente hablando.

—¡Deja de leerme la mente! —Echaba humo de furia.

—Es solo un consejo. —Le dio la espalda, pero volteó de improviso—. El baño se enfriará, sino te apuras.

Catalina siguió a Antonio por los pasillos, dando grandes zancadas de enojo y refunfuñando entre dientes. Algún día le daría unos azotes a ese sirviente entrometido, pero era inútil desear eso, si él tenía razón.

¡Cómo odiaba que siempre tuviera la razón!

**Continuará.**


	3. DEUDA GATUNA

-3-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 3: DEUDA GATUNA.**

Tenía puesto ese mismo traje que le llamó la atención: de terciopelo azul con mangas blancas, recargadas de hermosos vuelos blancos y bordados con hilos de oro. André habría elegido ese traje para ella si se hubiera quedado más tiempo en la habitación. Por alguna razón, no consideraba tan extraña a esa mujer como los demás de la corte. Ellos habían usado una palabra muy suntuosa para referirse a ella. Era lo que se llamaba una persona "excéntrica", aunque nadie había llamado así a Oscar.

André trató de recordar y no, nadie había llamado así a Oscar. Esto le resultó revelador. Cuando observó a doña Catalina, bajando las escaleras camino al comedor, quedó con la bandeja de vino en el aire como una estatua.

—Buenas noches don André ¿Estoy a tiempo para la cena? —Fue lo primero que le dijo la española.

—Sí, muy a tiempo, pero por favor, no me diga don André, dígame solo André. Es que suena un tanto... extraño. —No quería usar esa palabra, pero se le salió.

—¡Oh!, ya veo. Lo haré, siempre y cuando, vos me digáis Cata.

—Pero yo no podría...

—Que no se diga más. —Azotó el aire con su mano—. Os llamaré André y vos, Cata. Ahora iré a disfrutar de una exquisita cena francesa. —Se alejó, dejando a un confundido André con las palabras en la boca.

Durante la cena, el tema de conversación giró en torno a la emboscada sufrida en la tarde. Surgieron algunas teorías, entre ellas, el aumento de las emboscadas a los nobles, por el motivo del robo, pero estaba demasiado bien planeada, lo que hizo sospechar en los posibles enemigos de los españoles o aquellos, que tendrían los reyes para crear conflictos internacionales con el rey de España. Sin embargo, había otra teoría sospechosa, la cual solo en la mente de Cata se estaba fraguando.

—Quizás no sean enemigos del estado, o de España, sino solo enemigos míos —dijo Cata con tono misterioso.

—Insinuáis que vuestros enemigos os siguieron a Francia —contestó Oscar a tal comentario.

—Es posible. —Juntó las manos bajo su barbilla—. Existe la posibilidad, de que nos estuvieran esperando. Alguien con conexiones en la corte, pudo esperarnos y atacar por tierra. No traía escolta, así les sería fácil emboscarnos camino a Versalles —dijo ensimismada la condesa.

André y Antonio, también estaban sentados a la mesa por una petición especial de doña Catalina.

—Entonces, ¿fue alguien de aquí? —André habló apresurado.

—No lo creo —dijo el general desde la cabecera de la mesa—. Es más factible pensar, en alguien venido del extranjero.

—¿Pensáis eso, general Jarjayes? —Catalina le lanzó una mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

El general tragó saliva y carraspeó, sonoramente.

—Vos sois un importante miembro del ejército y hombre de confianza del rey de España, además, venís en misión diplomática. Es natural que los enemigos de su majestad Carlos III, hayan venido a Francia para daros muerte y así, comprometer la alianza entre las naciones.

Lo dicho por el general tenía mucho sentido y fue respaldado por Oscar y André.

—Si fue así, fallaron estrepitosamente. Debieron regresar, por donde vinieron con la cola entre las piernas, porque mi misión especial fue cumplida gracias a vosotros.

Doña Catalina sonrió, agregando que no tenía nada que temer, si estaba bajo la protección de tan prestigiosa familia, aunque no dijo cuánto admiraba a ese plebeyo con aires de noble. Deseaba irse de fiesta privada con él, así de simple.

André comía sus manjares sin darse cuenta de nada. Oscar observó la insistente mirada sobre su amigo con curiosidad, pero lo tomó al hecho de que en la tarde lo confundiera con un noble. Nunca lo había pensado y era cierto lo afirmado por doña Catalina, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, André podría pasar por noble en cualquier corte real.

La cena fue un juego de miradas entre los comensales. Cada una con diferentes pensamientos sobre los otros, incluyendo a Marrón Glacé, la abuela de André, quien observaba a la invitada, incluso después de retirar las bandejas.

Doña Catalina y el general Jarjayes fueron al despacho para hablar sobre los negocios pendientes. Ni las sospechas, ni el temor del general, se aproximaban a la realidad que amenazaba su fortuna. Como hombre de armas y no de negocios, no se imaginaría la seriedad del asunto, hasta cuando doña Catalina le dio la mala noticia, sobre los pagos efectuados por su administrador.

—No son agradables las noticias que vengo a deciros —dijo Catalina.

El rostro del general permaneció impasible frente a estas palabras.

—Los pagos de vuestras tierras en Huesca no han sido completados. —Finalizó la condesa con seriedad.

—No puede ser —contestó el general—. Mi administrador tiene los pagos al día. Él me mostró los papeles de dichos pagos y todo estaba en orden.

—Entiendo, ¿tiene por casualidad esos comprobantes?, deseo verlos.

—¿Duda de mi palabra? ¡Me ofende!

—No es eso, disculpadme si lo ofendí. Comprenderéis que no vendría a preguntar cosa desde tan lejos, sino tuviera alguna duda al respecto. No sería tan impertinente en molestaros. Según la información que tengo, vuestro administrador solo pagó un octavo del precio acordado.

— ¡Un octavo! —El General se puso rígido.

—Y eso no es nada, no se han pagado el mantenimiento y ni la restauración de vuestra propiedad en Jaca.

—Pero eso lo dejó listo mi suegro antes de morir. Él os compró esa propiedad, yo no tengo nada que hacer con eso.

—Se equivoca, vosotros sois vuestros herederos y recuerde, que él estuvo viviendo algunos años en aquella propiedad. Mi madre nunca hizo efectiva la deuda, pero creo que es tiempo de cobrarla, por esa razón me encuentro aquí.

—Comprendo...

Era una deuda de familia, frente a eso su honor estaba en juego, no podría darle la espalda a esto. Esos problemas no los creó él, pero recayeron sobre sus hombros: "¡Maldita suerte!" —pensó.

—Muy bien —continuó el general—. Buscaré al administrador para que me ponga al tanto del asunto y solucione el problema. El viaje me tomará unos días, mientras tanto, sea nuestra invitada ¿Será posible vuestra espera?

—Mmmmh. —Se llevó la mano a la barbilla—. No tenía pensado quedarme mucho tiempo, pero será bueno para conocer vuestro bello país.

—¡Perfecto! Será todo un honor tenerla en nuestra casa. Mañana temprano saldré de viaje —concluyó el hombre de armas.

Su interlocutora asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Tendría que esperar el retorno del general.

Una armoniosa melodía se filtraba de la habitación de Oscar. La música del violín contrastaba con el ambiente de la mansión Jarjayes, principalmente en la cocina, donde la Nana lavaba los platos y rezongaba contra la gata española.

—No me gusta esa gata.

—Cata, no gata, abuela. —Le corrige André.

—Gata, Cata, ¿cuál es la diferencia? ¿Qué no le dicen "La Gata de los Mares"?, ¡tú mismo me lo dijiste, mozalbete distraído! —Alza el cucharón.

—Sí, sí, se lo dicen... —Se aparta de ella en forma instintiva—, pero creo que solo se lo dicen los ingleses.

—Esos ingleses pedantes, lo único que saben hacer, es pavonearse como si fueran los amos del mundo.

—¿Uh... ?

—¡André, quiero que te apartes de esa mujer! ¿Oíste? ¡Ni se te ocurra darle alas! —Lo amenaza, ahora, con un plato mojado.

Las gotas del plato zigzagueante, le salpican el rostro a su nieto.

—¿Darle alas, abuela?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso? —André se limpia la cara con la mano, pero enseguida cierra los ojos por la nueva lluvia.

—¡No me vengas con eso, sabes bien a lo que me refiero, no te hagas el tonto! ¡Eres un inútil en muchas cosas, pero no tonto! Tengo ojos, ¿sabes? —Muestra dos dedos a la altura de sus ojos—. Vi cómo te miraba, parecía una gata al acecho.

—¿Eh? —dijo sorprendido— ¡Te refieres a...! —Se interrumpe André cuando su abuela lo mira directo y eso le hace sonreír incrédulo—. Nooooooo.

—¡Cómo que no, cómo que no! —exclama con exageración su abuela.

—Vamos abuela son ideas tuyas. Ella jamás se fijaría en un tipo como yo ¡Es una noble!

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? Mira, André, te diré una cosa. —Queda muda de repente.

André se fija en quién llamó la atención de la abuela, y ve a Antonio moverse por la cocina, ajeno a ellos dos como alguien sin ojos, ni oídos.

—¿Os puedo ayudar en algo? —reacciona André.

Antonio se detiene frente a ellos. Tenía un candelabro en la mano, era bastante tarde.

—No gracias, solo busco una fuente para los dulces de mi señora —dice el sirviente, dirigiéndose a la mesa y tomando un tiesto pequeño—. Esto está bien, ¿puedo ocuparlo, madame?

—Sí, claro. —La Nana lo mira pasmada.

—Gracias y buenas noches, madame, André. —Se despide Antonio con mucha cortesía antes de retirarse.

—¡Uf! Ese hombre me asustó, parece un fantasma —dijo la Nana—. Brrrrrrrr.

—¿Habrá escuchado algo? —preguntó André en voz baja.

—¡Qué! —grita la abuela antes de taparse la boca con las dos manos.

—Iré a averiguarlo. Cálmate abuela, si escuchó algo, le pediré que no diga nada —dice el mozo, tomando una vela para salir corriendo.

—No, no puede ser. No lo sentí cuando entró —murmura la abuela con pesar.

La Nana se queda, mordiendo los dedos. Era muy tarde, todos los otros sirvientes estaban, preparándose para dormir ¿Por qué Antonio estaba en pie todavía? ¿Sería por el horario de España? Eran preguntas que atormentaron a la Nana.

André corrió por los pasillos en busca de Antonio. Con el apuro, la vela se apagó y no veía casi nada. Finalmente, una luz lo guio y seguro de encontrarse con Antonio, llegó corriendo a su lado para darse cuenta de quién era.

—¡Oscar!

—¡André! ¿Qué haces a esta hora? —le preguntó la comandante con la luz en sus ojos azules.

—Estoy buscando a Antonio, ¿lo has visto? Recién salió de la cocina donde estábamos la abuela y yo conversando.

—No, no lo he visto, ¿sucede algo, André?

No quería ser blanco de las burlas de Oscar, por las descabelladas suposiciones de la abuela. Mejor quedarse callado. Nadie creería algo tan tonto y quizás Antonio no había escuchado nada, porque si fuera así, su risa se escucharía de aquí a España.

—Esteee... Nada, nada. —André coloca una mano en su nuca—. Solo quería preguntarle una cosa.

Oscar mira el rostro sonriente de André, con su acostumbrada expresión de seriedad. Permanece así un momento y luego rompe el silencio con una orden.

—Vete a dormir, es demasiado tarde, mañana debemos madrugar. —Oscar sigue su camino.

—Sí, buenas noches. —Recuerda algo— ¡Espera! —Corre hacia ella— ¿Me convidas lumbre? —André prende la vela gracias al candelabro de Oscar.

Queda parado al medio del pasillo mientras ve como ella se aleja rumbo a su habitación.

—Oscar... —suspira.

André se aleja del lugar, sin darse cuenta de que es observado. La puerta contigua se cierra, oculta, bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

**Continuará.**


	4. RONRONEANDO

-4-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 4: RONRONEANDO.**

Paseó por la ciudad y le sorprendió la pobreza de los barrios más marginados. En su país, también existían esos tipos de lugares, a los cuales estaba acostumbrada a frecuentar, ya que, en las ciudades puertos, le gustaban los bares de poca monta. Sin embargo, pensaba que la mayor pobreza seguía existiendo en la India, bajo el dominio de los ingleses y en las colonias de América, ni hablar, pero se trataba de otra clase de pobreza, porque aquellos eran territorios conquistados, no hijos de la patria.

Durante el día, anduvo rondando por ahí, sin que nadie sospechara de su verdadera personalidad. Usó una capa para esconder su ropa, aunque tampoco pasaba, completamente, desapercibida por las calles pobres donde cualquier ropaje, por sencillo que fuese, competía con los andrajos de aquellos franceses.

—¡Cuánta tristeza se respira en este lugar! —dijo a su amigo con voz lastimera.

Una mujer con un bebé en los brazos estaba pidiendo limosna.

—Es una pena —contestó Antonio y le pasó una bolsa de dinero a su ama.

Cata estuvo repartiendo limosnas a la mujer y a esos niños hambrientos, que comenzaron a rodearlos. Cuando vació la bolsa, volvió a la mansión Jarjayes en una nube melancólica llena de pesares.

Necesitaba descargar el peso de su corazón. Lanzó la capa hacia Antonio, tomó su espada y comenzó a practicar en los jardines cercanos a la casa. Estocada tras estocada, su espada era una extensión de su alma dividida. Cortaba el aire con gran precisión, como separando su propia estirpe; la estirpe de sangre y la estirpe del alma.

"Pertenecer a la clase noble ¿Qué era eso?..."

—Madame Cata... lina. —André volvió a dudar del nombre—. Condesa.

—André, ¿cómo estás? —respondió sonriendo—. Veo que sigues teniendo problemas con mi nombre.

No era el único con ese problema, generalmente, cuando la conocían, ignoraban su verdadera naturaleza, y su nombre de mujer provocaba incertidumbre, cosa que no debía sucederle a la comandante Oscar por tener nombre de hombre. Esto último, fue lo que pasó por su cabeza antes de decir:

—¡Vamos, André!, ¿Qué tal si ahora me ayudas con la esgrima? —Cata le da una señal a Antonio y este le lanza una espada a André.

Las espadas chocan a la par de una hermosa carcajada picaresca. André trata de mantener el paso, contrastando un poco su equilibrio mientras retrocedía, sin embargo, siente el peso de sus pies y cae al suelo en un trastabillón. Cata esgrime su espada al mentón del asustado duelista y le sonríe burlona.

—Debiste girar a la derecha, no a la izquierda —explica Cata, extendiendo la mano.

—¿Cuál derecha o cuál izquierda?, solo vi una sombra que me aplastaba —dice André mientras se levanta, ayudado por la mano amiga.

Luego se fija en su imprudencia y se petrifica, pues tomó la mano de una noble como si nada.

—Disculpadme, no quise decir eso. —Unas gotitas de sudor salpicaban en todas direcciones.

—JAJAJAJAJAJA... —Rio Cata—. Está bien, supongo que la comandante Oscar también es una especie de caballo desbocado con la espada, ¿no?

—¿Caballo desbocado?, jeje, sí, algo parecido. No termino en el suelo, pero siempre me quedo sin espada. Es que vos tenéis más fuerza.

Cata levanta una ceja por la curiosidad.

—Supongo que me estás halagando mi forma de pelear. —Cata achica los ojos con picardía.

—Claro, claro, eso hago —dijo más nervioso que antes.

Cata volvió a sonreír y se acercó a él con paso suave, parecía algo sensual la manera como caminaba. André tuvo la alucinación de que se le acercaba un gato misterioso, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta fascinación por ello.

—Te diré cómo debes sostener la espada para bloquear mi ataque. —Tomó su mano y lo rodeó por atrás.

André estaba demasiado impresionado como para contradecir a su maestra. Aceptó las clases con un nerviosismo evidente, y su espíritu se inclinaba entre la confusión y el respeto.

La piel morena de la condesa contrastaba con la de él. Sintió ese calor tan peculiar cuando su mano se posó sobre la suya; la espada habría caído al suelo, sino es por los reflejos instantáneos de ella.

—Ten cuidado, no queremos que pierdas un pie en esta lección. —Sujetó su mano e inclinó el cuerpo hacia él—. Esta es la posición —dijo la española, susurrando en su oído.

La sangre se le subió a la cabeza. Era una posición muy comprometedora, así que debía protestar, pero antes de abrir la boca o rechazar la postura, dio cuenta de que Cata se retiraba de él con mucha naturalidad y alzaba su espada.

—Bien, veamos ahora —dijo seria, algo que lo descolocó, totalmente.

—Sí... —respondió André algo indeciso.

Otra estocada, otro golpe, y sus pies reaccionaron al retroceder. Esta vez no perdió el equilibrio. La lección fue todo un éxito y la sorpresa lo hizo feliz por unos momentos y con ganas de seguir practicando. Ella no se negó en absoluto y le enseñó un poco más de lo mismo, haciendo gala de su sabiduría en el arte de la espada.

Cerca de ahí, las clases no pasaron desapercibidas para Oscar, quien se dirigía a los establos en busca de su caballo. Esa española tenía una forma muy extraña de practicar con la espada. André parecía un muñequito en las manos de ella, cosa que no parecía importarle a él. Las poses, guiadas por las manos de la condesa, eran las correctas, pero algo no le gustó.

Decidió no darle importancia, y siguió hasta los establos donde encontró a César revolcado en una pestilente masa de estiércol. Estuvo a punto de llamar a André, pero no lo hizo. La imagen de un momento atrás se lo impidió. André estaba demasiado ocupado en sus cosas como para molestarlo. Debía ser algo importante si había descuidado a César al punto de tenerlo en esas condiciones.

A él nada lo alejaba de sus obligaciones y ahora.

Oscar tomó una cubeta de agua y se arremangó la blusa. No necesitaba de nadie para limpiar un caballo, era algo fácil. Podría dar ese paseo sin problemas, solo necesitaría un tiempo extra para limpiarlo.

Con esos pensamientos, mojó el paño con seguridad y lo untó en las ancas del caballo para sacarle la masa pegajosa que estaba en ese lugar. La retiró con cuidado, pero el paño se embarró por completo con estiércol y tuvo que tirar los restos al suelo. Remojó el paño, otra vez, para una siguiente pasada. El agua se ensució mucho con la segunda mano, flotaban pedazos de suciedad pestilente y todavía no limpiaba ni la mitad de ese lugar. Por lo menos había otra cubeta de agua, así que fue por ella. No anduvo dos pasos cuando sintió algo pegajoso en sus pies. Había pisado el estiércol que ella misma botó al suelo para limpiar el paño.

Oscar no le dio importancia. Era un soldado acostumbrado al manejo de caballos y no era la primera vez, ni la última, que se ensuciaba las botas. Restregó sus botas en la paja para quitarla. No las dejó perfectas, pero podría seguir con su labor. Volvió con la cubeta y esta vez, no estrujaría mucho el paño, lo estrujaría en las ancas para que el agua escurriera hasta el suelo y limpiara mejor. Todo salió como supuso, excepto por el detalle del recorrido final del agua, cuando golpeó el piso, salpicándole encima.

Esto no hubiera sido nada, si solo mojaba las botas, pero su reacción instintiva le jugó una mala pasada: hizo un movimiento brusco hacia atrás para esquivar la salpicada. El caballo movió la cola con fuerza, la cual también estaba llena de estiércol, y le pegó en la cara, parte del cuello y en el hombro. Oscar perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con las cubetas de aguas pestilentes y cayó sobre ellas, mojándose toda.

El olor le llegó hasta la médula de los huesos de su pequeña nariz. Quedó un rato estirada de espaldas al suelo, viendo el techo del establo, ese que no veía hace tiempo desde cuando era una niña y se pasaba las horas estirada en la paja del establo en sus horas de juegos con André, y todo esto, para recobrar un poco la noción de lo sucedido.

—¡Oscar! —escuchó el grito de André.

Ella se estaba levantando del suelo, cuando lo vio venir desde la puerta del establo.

—¿Estás bien? ¡Pero qué sucedió! —André le dio una mano y con eso terminó de pararse—. Estás toda... toda... —La mira por todas partes— ¿Qué pasó?

—Nada, el caballo me botó —explicó Oscar, deslizó la mano por su cabello para despejarse la cara y se lo ensució más de lo que estaba—. A César no le gustó mi baño.

—¿Estabas bañando a César? —La mira con la cara llena de incredulidad y se larga a reír.

André reía cada vez con más ganas. Oscar vio la espada de André y algo en su interior comenzó a surgir. Debería estar riendo como él, era lo más lógico, pero no estaba tan segura al respecto. Hizo el trabajo por él, porque estaba ocupado con la española y ahora este se burlaba de ella como siempre.

—Jajajajaja, ¡pero qué estabas haciendo! Jajaja.

—Tu trabajo —dijo molesta.

—¿Y desde cuándo haces mi trabajo?, ¿eh? ¿Pretendes cambiar de profesión a estas alturas? —siguió, burlándose.

—Cállate, André.

—¿Qué?

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, no te burles, lo hice, porque no cumpliste con tu trabajo. —La rabia le salía por los poros—. Quería dar un paseo y los caballos estaban sucios... ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—Pues, buscarme —dijo con simpleza.

—¡Buscarte para qué! ¿Te sigues burlando de mí? —La cara de extrañeza de André la sacó de sus casillas— ¿Por qué siempre te burlas de lo que hago?

—Pero, Oscar, yo no...

—¡Basta! ¡Estoy harta! Siempre es lo mismo contigo, ¡ya no te soporto! —Se dirigió a la salida con paso seguro.

—Pe... pe... pero, Oscar... ¡Oscar! —La angustia estaba marcada en su voz.

Trató de detenerla. La siguió hasta el umbral donde la luz del ocaso llegaba casi cegadoramente. Alcanzó a tocarla en el hombro, pero obtuvo de respuesta una mirada de odio, y esta lo detuvo al instante. André se quedó ahí, sin poder creer lo sucedido, observando como ella se alejaba camino a la mansión.

"¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?" —era la pregunta que repetía, constantemente, en su cabeza.

Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no le veía una explicación clara. Oscar no se enojaba así con él por hacerle una broma. Estaba acostumbrada. Sabía cómo era él, ¿o no? ¿Se había cansado de él? No, cualquier cosa menos eso. Solo de existir aquella posibilidad, el terror lo embargó como un manto frío, oscuro sobre su piel.

Debía hablar con ella y explicarle, disculparse si era necesario. No podía permitir un malentendido. Fue a buscarla con el corazón desbocado en su pecho, lleno de ansiedad, porque no deseaba ver de nuevo aquella mirada de odio en el rostro de su adorada Oscar.

—Oscar, ¿puedo pasar? —dijo detrás de la puerta.

Sintió un ruido adentro y luego le abrieron. Se estaba cambiando de ropa, mal momento para disculparse, además, Oscar vio la espada que todavía André llevaba en su mano derecha.

—Oscar...

—¿Terminaste de limpiar a César?

—No, yo...

—¿Y qué estás esperando? —Le cerró la puerta en la cara.

André sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo. Volvió a los establos con la cabeza baja, apesadumbrado con las más tristes sospechas. El peso de su espada se comparaba con el de su conciencia y por eso, no se dio cuenta que era observado desde unos metros por Cata.

La mujer se acercó sigilosamente, y vio desde la entrada del establo como el bello sirviente daba principio a su trabajo. Deseaba la reanudación de la práctica, tal como habían quedado, mas no parecía ser el momento correcto para interrumpirlo. Volvió a la casa, pensando en la figura taciturna de ese muchacho. Se veía muy triste y melancólico, casi como el mar tranquilo antes de ser cubierto por la niebla.

La noche avanzaba con paso lento cuando terminó con su trabajo. André dejó los caballos hermosos y brillantes, no solo a César, sino también, a todos los demás, incluso limpió el establo. Estaba cansado, sin ganas de hacer nada, con un ánimo desastroso y muy sediento, extrañamente, no tenía hambre. Antes de irse, vio algo brilloso en la paja. Era la espada. Con todo el ajetreo se le olvido devolverla a su dueña.

Si la condesa se molestaba por el olvido tendría graves problemas. Tenía suficiente con Oscar y no era su día, así que debía devolver la espada antes que cualquier cosa.

Encontró a la condesa en la sala, leyendo un libro.

—¡Condesa!, disculpadme el olvido, pero no pude asistir a la práctica debido al trabajo —le dijo—. Os devuelvo vuestra espada. Gracias por la lección.

—Supuse que estabas ocupado en algo —dijo Catalina, aceptando las gracias y la espada—. Otro día practicaremos. Me la debes. —Miró al sudoroso joven y dejó el libro en la mesa con cuidado—. Te estaba esperando.

—¿Esperando?

—Sí, quisiera ir a alguna taberna local y pensaba que tú sabrías donde encontrarla. Extraño el ambiente rudo de mi tripulación. Soy de naturaleza nostálgica como ves —explicó sonriendo.

—Conozco un lugar perfecto. Os guiaré hasta ahí, pero tendréis que esperadme un momento. Necesito arreglar un asunto primero.

—No es mi deseo alejarte de tus deberes. Iremos solo si estás desocupado, de otra forma, Antonio y yo esperaremos otra oportunidad.

—Gracias, es muy amable. Preguntaré si me necesitan y os diré.

Así quedaron.

André hablaría con Oscar para aclarar el problema de la tarde. Golpeó la puerta de su habitación sin mucho éxito. Descorazonado, se quedó un rato ahí hasta que una sirvienta lo encontró en ese lugar y le dijo que Lady Oscar estaba en la cocina. Las esperanzas volvieron a su alma, aunque si estaba su abuela, se arriesgaría a un golpe de los acostumbrados, mas no le quedaba ninguna otra alternativa. Suspiró con tal pensamiento y continuó resignado, caminando hasta la cámara del juicio.

—Abuela, ¿has visto a...? —Divisó a Oscar en un rincón.

Ella dejó la copa de vino a un lado, que estaba tomando en ese rincón de la cocina en una pequeña mesita.

—Estoy muy cansada, Nana, voy a dormir. —Abandona la cocina sin dirigirle la mirada a André.

El corazón de André se achicó y se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Oscar... —murmuró André cuando pasó por su lado, pero ella no se detuvo.

—Déjala descansar, muchacho, la pobre trabaja demasiado. Ni un hombre podría con ese ritmo que lleva.

La vio alejarse en silencio y sus esperanzas volvieron a abandonarlo.

—¿De qué hablaron? —preguntó André preocupado y curioso. Quería saber si hablaron algo de él.

—No seas curioso, muchacho, no era nada importante.

—Si no era nada importante puedes decírmelo.

—¡Dios, otro terco! ¿Acaso estoy rodeada de ellos? —dijo la abuela, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos—. Está bien, te contaré solo para que cumplas con tu deber y le impidas seguir con la boca pegada a la botella. Es algo muy feo para una jovencita de su posición. Se lo he dicho muchas veces, pero es tan tercaaaaa, como un mozalbete imprudente que conozco...

—No exageres, abuela, a Oscar le gusta beber de vez en cuando y tiene mejor resistencia al alcohol que yo —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¡Cómo puedes decir eso! —Le pega con el cucharón en la cabeza.

—¡Ayyyy! —grita André—, pero abuela...

—Una niña como ella no debe tomar de esa forma y...

Las palabras de la abuela se extendieron un rato más, mientras la mente de André divagaba con las esas oscuras sospechas e inseguridades. Si Oscar, por alguna razón, no lo quería a su lado y lo despedía... un temblor azotó su cuerpo con el solo pensamiento.

—¡Qué chico tan distraído! —dijo la Nana al darse cuenta de la actitud de su nieto.

André salió así de la cocina, más taciturno que de costumbre. Su única posibilidad quedaba para mañana. Mañana arreglaría las cosas con Oscar, hoy no había nada que hacer salvo esperar, pero la angustia lo corroía en lo más profundo de su ser. Nunca Oscar estuvo tan fría con él, ni tan alejada como la sintió en esos momentos. Su mirada era diferente, tanto que no la reconoció y eso lo asustaba demasiado.

—André, ¿qué te sucede? —escuchó una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Doña Catalina lo miraba entre las sombras con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en la pared.

—Condesa... —dijo el chico sorprendido.

—Pareces preocupado por algo. —Se acercó hacia él—. Si tienes problemas, dejamos la salida para otra ocasión.

—No, no, olvidad mi descuido —dijo avergonzado—. El general no me perdonaría sino la atiendo como es merecido. Saldremos ahora mismo, sino tenéis inconvenientes.

—¡Fantástico! —exclamó Cata en un aplauso.

Salieron rumbo a la ciudad de París, montados en sus hermosos corceles bajo la luz de la luna. Era una noche muy clara y las estrellas se podían ver con la exactitud de un hombre de mar, o en este caso, mujer de mar. Acostumbrada a sentir el viento en su rostro, aceleró el trote seguida de Antonio. Más atrás venía André con rostro melancólico y la mente apesadumbrada con los acontecimientos de la tarde. Un ánimo, totalmente, diferente al de su invitada.

**Continuará.**


	5. EL JUEGO DE LA GATA Y LOS RATONES

-5-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 5: EL JUEGO DE LA GATA Y LOS RATONES.**

Catalina entró a la taberna dando grandes zancadas y con el rostro radiante de felicidad y con aire bonachón, pidió unos tarros de cerveza. Le gustó el ambiente tosco que le recordaba a su propio barco "La Española", uno sin presunciones de ningún tipo, salvo burlar el bloqueo inglés o a los piratas de las aguas cálidas del Caribe, los cuales, no tenían ninguna diferencia para ella entre los unos y los otros.

Siguió conversando de esto y otras cosas para animar el ambiente. André estaba muy callado, pero trataba de seguir la conversación. Asimismo Antonio, solo se encargaba de que la mesa no estuviera vacía, alimentando la lengua de su ama.

—André, no estés tan callado ¡Di algo hombre! —Cata golpeó la mesa con la palma de su mano.

—Disculpadme, no soy de gran compañía —explicó André con tristeza.

—Vamos, vamos, yo no dije eso. Ya ves a Antonio. —Rodea los hombros de este con su brazo—. Es una gran compañía y un excelente amigo, aunque casi no tenga lengua. —Le da un golpe en su hombro.

—Gracias por el cumplido. —Antonio recibe el manotazo con ojos achicados.

—¿Ves? Jajajajaja...

André vio la inusual pareja con la calidez que le recordaba su propia amistad prohibida. Sonrió contagiado con las carcajadas de ella y no había ninguna distinción de clase social en esa mesa. Parecían solo un grupo de amigos iguales entre sí. Este último pensamiento, lo turbó de improviso y dio un gran suspiro para el asombro de sus acompañantes.

—No es nada. —Sonrió André— ¿No tienen problemas por ser amigos? —Su pregunta salió de improviso como si pensara en voz alta y reaccionó al darse cuenta de una nueva indiscreción—. Disculpadme, soy un insensato... Es mi peor defecto.

—Ya veo —dijo Cata, cruzando los brazos—. Eres demasiado imprudente para ser un lacayo. —André la miró sorprendido—, sin embargo, no entiendo eso de "problemas", ¿problemas porque Antonio y yo somos amigos? Sinceramente, no sé a qué te refieres. —Tomó un sorbo de cerveza con los ojos cerrados.

Por un momento, quedó turbado ante la respuesta. Pestañeó varias veces hasta que su mirada se posó en el tarro de cerveza sin tocar.

Por encima del jarro, llevado a la boca, vio como Antonio hizo otro pedido al mesero, previniendo el deseo de su ama. Esta vez sería ron, el licor favorito de los hombres de mar según los libros de aventuras.

Antonio y Catalina eran muy diferentes entre sí. A parte de la diferencia de clases, estaba la de generación. Antonio tenía la edad para ser su padre, aunque lucía más joven de lo que en realidad era. Un abismo los separaba, pero ella no lo veía así.

André trataba de comprender esto y no podía. La cabeza comenzó a nublarse con todos esos pensamientos, debatiéndose en su interior.

—Vamos, vamos, deja esa cara de amargado André, no me gusta ver así a mis amigos, ¡brindemos por la amistad! ¡Levanta tu jarro! —aulló Cata con entusiasmo.

No se notaba afectada por la bebida, pero era de sospechar.

—¿Por la amistad?... —preguntó André extrañado, y luego explotó—. Jajajajaja, pero qué cosas se te ocurren... nosotros amigos... recién me recordaste que soy un lacayo... Jajajajaja. —Rio André.

—¡Cómo! ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? ¡Claro que podemos ser amigos! ¿Quién se opone? Preguntemos ahora mismo. —Se levanta de la silla, golpea la mesa con el jarro y grita— ¡Escuchadme honorables clientes de tan pintoresca taberna! ¿Quién se opone a que este hombre y yo seamos amigos?

André sintió la mano de Cata en su hombro, aun así, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La gente del lugar los miró como bichos raros.

—¡Yo le contesto Monsieur, si nos convida una ronda! —gritó un borracho.

—¡Trato hecho, caballero, si me contestáis con sabiduría os regalaré una ronda a todos! —dijo Cata con aire bonachón.

La taberna se llenó de gritos de aprobación. Todos los hombres ahí reunidos, querían un jarro de cerveza gratis. El lugar estaba cálido y sudoroso con esos cuerpos de trabajadores, la mayoría venían del mercado laboral después de un duro día bajo el sol. Las paredes estaban descoloridas producto de la humedad y la erosión de los años, sin embargo, el lugar emanaba el ambiente cordial de aquel sitio compartido para aquellos, quienes su única alegría, está en compartir un jarro de cerveza con los conocidos. Entusiasmado por la oferta, un hombre se levantó de su mesa trató de caminar un paso, pero tropezó con un charco de líquido, no reconocido, que estaba en el suelo, y cayó de bruces. Algunos rieron, procuraron insultos varios, como otros no le dieron importancia. Los menos borrachos se rascaban la cabeza, sin saberse si era por las alimañas o por el esfuerzo de pensar una buena respuesta.

—¡Ya, ya, una jarra de cerveza es buena razón para ser amigo de alguien! —gritó uno.

El barullo aumentó producto de las risas. Un mejor argumento no se podría dar, pero Cata no estaba conforme con la respuesta y pidió otra bajo las protestas de su público.

Un tipo grandote se levantó de una mesa contigua y con voz ronca dijo muy desafiante:

—¿Y por qué queréis otra respuesta? ¡Si yo quiero ser amigo de alguien, lo soy y punto! —Dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño.

—¡Bien dicho! —gritó Cata— ¡Tabernero, una ronda para todos!

Se creó un gran alboroto gracias a las señales de felicidad de toda la taberna. André estaba sorprendido con el desplante de la condesa frente a un grupo de hombres toscos y sin educación. Quería discutirle sobre lo dicho, porque no era tan fácil entablar una amistad valedera si existía la diferencia de clases. Y estaba pensando esto, cuando se alzó una voz sobre la multitud.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, Monsieur. —Se escuchó.

Los camareros que de inmediato comenzaron a servir los jarros, se quedaron parados en el bar antes de llegar a las mesas. Los clientes comenzaron a reclamar. Pronto se hizo un poco de silencio.

Era un hombre de vestimentas finas, al igual que las de Cata y los demás. Estaba en una mesa con un grupo de hombres de la misma posición. Se notaba gente de letras o alguien más, que un simple jornalero.

—¿Vos lo creéis? —contestó Cata ante el argumento del imprudente—. Debiste hablar antes, Monsieur, la excelente explicación vino de este hombre y no de vos. Me doy por conforme y podéis cobrar mi palabra ¡Tabernero cumpla la orden! —dijo con voz potente, mirando a quien interrumpió—. Al no ser que estéis en contra de una jarra de cerveza. —Entonces, pasó su vista por la multitud y su tono de voz sonaba a desafío.

El sujeto que no estaba a favor de la amistad, ni de las cervezas —según los asistentes—, sintió la mirada de odio de esos hombres sobre su persona y vio a qué se refería con el desafío. Estaba en un gran problema si comenzaba a dar explicaciones, sin quien lo escuchara, lo importante era la sed de aquellos, y la conveniencia de ahogar sus argumentos en la cerveza. Como supuso, las protestas no se hicieron esperar. Los hombres deseaban su jarra de cerveza y se abalanzarían sobre él, sino se retractaba de lo dicho.

—Tenéis razón Monsieur, pasó mi tiempo de hablaros —dijo se sentó en su mesa con los ojos cerrados mientras la multitud regresaba a su dicha por tener bebidas gratis.

Doña Cata le hizo un ademán con su cabeza como signo de aceptación y volvió a repetir la orden al tabernero. Pronto el sonido de los jarros chocando contra otros inició la fiesta.

—Condesa, ese caballero está en lo co...

—No lo creo —fue la respuesta cortante de Cata hacia André.

—Pero...

—No insistas, eso no tiene importancia

André suspiró y, eligiendo el vaso de vino en vez de la cerveza, se lo llevó hasta el fondo de un movimiento. Este seguía dolido con Oscar y la actitud de Cata lo confundía cada vez más. Nunca había conocido una, o un noble como ella. Era tan diferente a los demás, que a veces creía que no existía; que quizás había salido de un cuento de esos de aventuras donde el final feliz era eminente por el optimismo del protagonista.

—Me disculpáis Monsieur, pero nos haríais el honor de acompañarnos en nuestra humilde mesa —dijo un enviado del sujeto que casi arma un alboroto.

—Siempre y cuando mis amigos también estén invitados —respondió Cata con seguridad.

—Naturalmente, estáis todos invitados.

Seguida por Antonio y André, Cata se dirigió hasta la mesa de esos señores. Eran tres personajes bien vestidos, pero sin portar ropa fina de noble. Burgueses en el buen sentido de la palabra y al juzgar por sus modales y juventud, pasaban por estudiantes universitarios.

Los jóvenes se presentaron sin ostentar títulos nobiliarios lo que comprobaba sus suposiciones y, efectivamente, Glenat, Chevalier y Moreu eran estudiantes, ni más ni menos, que de medicina. Cata presentó a sus amigos y también a ella misma:

—Capitán De La Barca para serviros —dijo sin más.

—¿Español? —preguntó Monsieur Glenat.

—De la Real Marina Española —agregó.

Haciendo un ademán de cortesía, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Doña Catalina sabía de qué se trataba todo esto, simplemente, el sujeto llamado Glenat quería dar su opinión al respecto de lo ocurrido, continuar donde quedó con su argumento. Sin embargo, Cata no quería escuchar algo sin sentido para ella y André no entendía su actitud cerrada.

—... si es así, solo os engañáis, existen circunstancias prohibitivas y... —comenzó con su argumento Monsieur Glenat.

—Todo lo que me decís, lo sé, pero no me interesa —interrumpió Cata—. Tal como dijo el ganador, puedo ser amigo de quien quiera.

Asombrados, los jóvenes estudiantes no sabían si aquél personaje era idiota o si lo estaba disimulando muy bien. Pronto uno de ellos comenzó a reír.

—Jajajaja, muy conveniente de su parte Monsieur.

—Decidme caballeros, ¿vosotros jugáis? —les dijo Cata, mostrando con la mirada a un grupo de hombres apostados en las mesas vecinas, los cuales tenían un acalorado juego de dados.

—¿Dados? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Glenat.

—Muy simple, veremos quién tiene la razón —contestó Cata como si hablara del clima.

—¡Bromeáis! ¿Lo jugarán a los dados? —André sonaba más desesperado que confundido.

La reacción de los jóvenes fue la misma de antes. Sorpresa primero, risa después, aunque la diferencia estaría en que por un leve momento sintieron molestia, pensando en que se estaban burlando de ellos, pero la situación era tan insólita que volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Finalmente, lograron controlarse.

—No creo que jugarlo a los dados sea una solución erudita —dijo Chevalier, limpiando algunas lágrimas producto de las carcajadas.

—Podríamos discutirlo durante horas, sin llegar a una solución ¿Os gustaría más eso? Lo que es yo, no me apetece prolongarlo solo para llegar al principio. Existe una diferencia evidente entre saber una cosa y creer en ella. No podéis cambiar mis creencias solo porque me decís lo contrario. —Cata vio los rostros de sus interlocutores—. Quiero decir, yo sigo creyendo en lo que dijo el ganador.

—¿No le tendréis miedo a los debates...? —increpó uno de ellos.

—Por supuesto que no, tampoco tengo miedo de jugar contra todos vosotros sin ayuda de nadie. Mis amigos solo observarán.

—De acuerdo, haremos lo que vos deseáis —dijo Monsieur Glenat—. Sois hombre de acción. Comprendo por qué no queréis debatir con nosotros, pero si os ganamos, deberéis escucharnos todo lo que tengamos que deciros... y jugaremos con dinero.

—Me parece justo, y aún más, creeré todas sus palabras y seguiré sus convicciones como si fueran las mías propias.

Glenat quedó impresionado con la seriedad de las palabras del capitán y supo que era hombre de honor y como tal, cumpliría lo acordado al pie de la letra. Sin embargo, sus amigos no lo vieron de esa forma.

—Un momento, no tenemos por qué seguirle su juego solo para que este sujeto nos escuche. Es pedantería de su parte —dijo Moreu.

André escuchaba la discusión en completo silencio, mirando a los tres hombres como trataban de llegar a un acuerdo. Glenat deseaba jugar con Cata, pero los otros dos estaban ofendidos por la actitud de quien pensaban era un capitán arrogante.

—Escúchenme los dos —les dijo Glenat al oído de forma que Cata y los demás no oyeran—. No solo humillaremos a este sujeto en su propio juego, sino que también ganaremos un dinero extra.

Suficiente. No eran estudiantes ricos y el dinero siempre escaseaba, tenían una gran oportunidad de conseguir una suma de forma rápida. Sin embargo, estaba el peligro de perder lo poco que tenían.

—No os preocupéis, yo nunca pierdo —siguió—, además, tenemos ventaja sobre él, porque seremos tres contra uno.

Terminó de convencerlos, las probabilidades estaban a su favor y todo en contra del presumido capitán. El juego comenzó sin ninguna dificultad aparente. Consiguieron unos dados con el tabernero por unas monedas y quedó como tirador Monsieur Glenat.

—Te demostraré que yo tengo la razón —le dijo Cata a André en el oído.

André sintió el cosquilleo en su lóbulo producto de aquellas palabras, las cuales, tenían un significado muy necesario para él y así lo sentía. Sentía que estaba ante alguna revelación divina donde todas sus dudas se aclararían en un segundo. Sin embargo, dudaba, dudaba de sí mismo y de Cata, de los hombres ahí reunidos, de Oscar y de todos. La angustia comenzó a apoderarse de él y pronto se vio con otro vaso de vino en la mano, mientras los nervios lo comían por la visión de aquel juego sin mucha fortuna para la heroína.

Cata perdía tres rondas contra dos, y en la última estuvo de tiradora, pero no hizo más que lanzar un dos en el tiro de salida y perdió.

— ¡Ojos de serpiente!

— ¿Dónde? —preguntó Cata, mirando para todos lados por si veía la serpiente.

—Jajajajajaja, los que acabáis de tirar, jajajajaja.

Eso fue el colmo, porque quienes estaban alrededor de la mesa comenzaron a reírse de buena gana. André se tomó el trago de un viaje en vista de las cuatro rondas perdidas. Pasaron los dados a otro tirador para una nueva ronda.

—¿De verdad sabe jugar esto? —preguntó un nervioso André a Antonio.

—Un poco de fe, mi señora no perderá —dijo con seguridad el sirviente.

Sus contrincantes sonreían ante la victoria mientras Cata se concentraba en el juego. Ella miraba como batían los dados, tratando de adivinar el número que saldría. André por su parte, se fue a la barra y se sirvió otro trago. No soportaba tanto suspenso, cuando sentía que ese juego era tan importante como la vida misma. No sabía por qué ese sentimiento, pero no podía evitarlo.

Los gritos de los espectadores del juego llegaban a los oídos de André. Este pensaba solo en Oscar, y en lo maravilloso que sería, si no existieran fronteras para ellos. Su mente divagaba, mas recordaba el juego y su mano temblaba.

"Es solo un juego, André, ¡cálmate!" —pensó. Y siguió divagando.

No se dio cuenta del tiempo transcurrido. Los gritos se hicieron más eufóricos y vio que nadie atendía su pedido. Todos los habitantes de la taberna estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa donde jugaban Cata y los demás. Hasta el mismo tabernero con sus ayudantes, estaban apostando sobre los resultados.

Salió de la barra a trastabillones. El suelo se le movía un poco cuando llegó hasta el lugar, y por más que se estiró sobre las personas, no pudo ver nada. Si no lo hubiera escuchado no lo creería, las apuestas corrían a favor de Cata con un amplio margen, así que trató de acercarse más, pero un tipo le dio un codazo y terminó en el suelo.

— Disculpe amigo, no lo vi —dijo el gordinflón, ofreciendo su mano.

—Está bien, ¿cómo van? —preguntó André cuando estuvo en pie.

—¡El capitán está a punto de ganar! —La emoción se veía en su cara—. Solo debe ganar esta ronda y no dejar que los otros hagan puntos.

—¿Y cómo hará eso?

— ¡Debe sacar un seis o un ocho!, lo hará porque hace rato estuvo peor y salió de milagro —decía moviendo su dinero.

Antes de que André le preguntara otra cosa, le dio la espalda para volver al juego con la misma emoción de siempre. André siguió buscando la forma de hacerse paso por el tumulto.

—¡Un seis! —escuchó el coro de hombres.

Todos comenzaron a gritar y batir palmas. El capitán ganó después de hacer lo imposible. Algunos pensaban que era un milagro, pero ese milagro les dio muy buenas apuestas entre los espectadores.

Glenat se levantó de la mesa de un golpe. Su otro compañero también estaba furioso, ya que perdieron el poco dinero que tenían. Cata solo se limitó a recoger sus ganancias sin ningún comentario.

—¿Y dónde está Chevalier? —preguntó Glenat, visiblemente molesto.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Se dejó ver entre la multitud.

Chevalier no se veía afectado con la derrota de sus compañeros, al contrario, estaba feliz. Glenat lo miró extrañado, un tanto sospechoso, este se retiró antes, porque no le quedaba dinero para continuar y él no insistió en que se quedara hasta el final, pero ahora sentía el abandono de su amigo.

—¿Dónde andabas? —le ladró.

—Eeeeh... yo... bueno... por ahí —atinó a responder.

Trató de ocultar un bulto en su bolsillo, mas fue inútil. Entre Glenat y su otro compañero, le quitaron lo que traía tan escondido: era el dinero de la apuesta ganada.

—¡Puedo explicarlo, puedo explicarlo!

—¡Apostaste en nuestra contra! —gritó Glenat.

—¡Pues solo intentaba recuperar el dinero! Tú sabes... la comida, los libros, las... —No terminó la frase.

Un puñetazo fue a parar en la mitad de su rostro. Entre Glenat y su compañero lo arrojaron lejos del lugar donde se fue a estrellar contra una mesa, derramándolo todo sobre los dueños de las bebidas. Estos se enfurecieron y comenzaron a golpear a Chevalier y a Glenat. En cuanto al otro sujeto, Moreu se defendía como pudo.

Pronto el interior de la taberna se volvió un caos. Todos golpeándose entre sí, mesas y sillas volando. Una jarra le llegó a André en la cabeza y Cata aprovechó para repartir algunos golpes con picardía, pero al mirar a André, concluyó que era tiempo de partir. Se abrieron paso con puñetazos, jarrazos y patadas mientras protegían a André hacia la salida.

Antonio atendió al accidentado fuera del local. No era nada serio y recién dieron cuenta que André no podía caminar bien, no por culpa de la herida, sino, porque estaba más ebrio que pirata en fiesta. Este reía y cantaba, y no terminó contra el suelo, porque ahí estaban Antonio y Cata para evitar la caída.

—¡Te felicito, Cata, eres increíble! jajajaja... ¡La Gata de los Dados! —decía André con voz pastosa.

—Solo es un juego...

—... No, no, no... —le interrumpió André. Cerró los ojos medio adormilado.

—¿André?...

Cata prefirió guardar silencio como si las fuerzas estuvieran en las palabras y es que lo llevaban cargando entre los dos, cada uno, con un brazo del borracho pasado por sus hombros. De esta manera, lo guiaron hasta los caballos y André se fue en la montura con Antonio, cantando de vez en cuando mientras Cata tiraba del caballo solitario. Cata, también tarareaba la letra imitando a su compañero de copas.

Era muy tarde cuando llegaron a la mansión Jarjayes entre risas y canciones. Nadie estaba en pie para recibirlos se suponía que André los traería de regreso a la mansión y no al revés como estaba sucediendo.

Antonio sabía dónde quedaba la puerta del servicio. Era natural que él supiera esas cosas. Cata no se sorprendía para nada, con el completo conocimiento de Antonio de los lugares que visitaban y como era de suponerse, también sabía del cuarto de André, sin necesidad de preguntarle nada al semi-inconsciente muchacho.

Lo dejaron en su habitación, sin zapatos y encima de la cama a medio vestir. Cata lo tapó con una manta y salieron al pasillo con mucho cuidado, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Nuestro amigo no sabe beber, ¿eh? —Se rio Cata.

—Tú tampoco te controlaste mucho —reprendió la embriaguez de su amiga—. Ese jueguito lo tomaste muy en serio.

—Ya, ya, solo fueron unos traguitos. Sabes que el efecto se me pasará pronto... ¡Soy un tronco, nada me hunde! —Cata queda erguida con orgullo.

—Cuidado tronco con el fuego —desinfló la postura de ella con su comentario mordaz y luego se adelantó a la intención de reclamo—. Shshshshshshssssh, sí, lo sé, no hagas ruido, porque despertarás a la gente.

Cata se tapó la boca con las manos y miró de un lado a otro. Recién se daba cuenta del volumen de su voz.

—Vete a dormir, yo guardaré los caballos —concilió Antonio.

—Bien, bien, lo haré, solo para que veas cuánto te quiero. —Sonrió con cara de minina feliz.

Antonio solo dio un suspiro de cansancio y comenzó a caminar, seguido por la mano en alto de su ama, quien se despedía de él mientras se alejaba. Cata se dio la vuelta para ir en dirección contraria, el camino hacia su propia habitación.

Dio unos pasos y escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas. Vio una sombra que se tropezaba consigo misma y se extrañó en un principio, pero luego supo de quien se trataba.

—¿André?, ¿qué haces fuera de tu cuarto?

—Que... querrría decirte una cosssa —dijo André, arrastrando la lengua.

—Mañana me la dices, porque si me la dices como estamos ahora, quizás se nos olvida, jeje. Vamos, te llevaré de nuevo a tu habitación. —Cata pasó el brazo de él, por encima de su hombro.

—Pe… pero... ¿tú me trajiste? —No iba a preguntar eso, pero se le olvidó y reaccionó en forma tardía

—Sí, sí, Antonio y yo, pero ahora deja de hablar, porque si no despertaremos a todo el mundo.

Si seguían así, a más de alguien despertarían. André pasado de copas no estaba consciente del volumen de su voz. Escucharon unos pasos que venían hacia ellos, entonces Cata se apresuró hacia la habitación de André y entró con él lo más rápido que pudo. Con la puerta entreabierta esperó.

—¿Quién...? —Fue todo lo que dijo André, porque le taparon la boca con la mano.

—Shshshshsh —lo reprendió Cata mientras sujetaba su cabeza con una mano y con la otra le cubría su boca.

Los pasos se acercaron más y una voz conocida los sobresaltó a ambos.

—¿Hay alguien ahí?... ¡Vaya!, juraría que escuché algo.

Era la abuela. Inmediatamente, Cata cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin ruidos.

—¿André? ¡No puede ser que llegara a esta hora! —dijo, pensando en voz alta la abuela.

Cata se apresuró a dar vuelta la llave de la puerta, al tiempo en que la Nana trataba de abrir.

—¿André? —Golpeó la puerta.

Con cara de asustado, André miraba a Cata entre las sombras. Ella intentaba por todos los medios de que se quedara callado. La situación era cómica y a la vez desesperada. Sintió como trataban de entrar otra vez y aguantaron la respiración.

**Continuará.**


	6. EL ZARPAZO

-6-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**Advertencia**: Lemon.

**CAPÍTULO 6: EL ZARPAZO.**

Entreabrió la puerta y vio la sombra de la Nana alejarse por el pasillo. André sacó su cabeza por arriba de la suya para tratar de mirar, pero ella lo empujó hacia dentro con una mano. Cata cerró la puerta y respiró profundamente, llena de alivio.

Comenzaron a reír de improviso. Trataban de callarse, pero no podían y la risa aumentaba y aumentaba. Incluso se cubrían la boca con las manos, que después se quitaban entre los dos, llegando a las ligeras palmaditas. Pronto tenían una guerra divertida de sacudida de manos entre ellos. Entonces, André soltó una carcajada gigantesca y Cata saltó por el susto sobre él para taparle la boca.

Cayeron al suelo y no se movieron por si habían llamado la atención de alguien.

—Aquí no escucharán nada, déjate de tonterías, las paredes son gruesas, mira. Lalalalala, ¿ves? — gritó con voz pastosa.

—Shshshsshsh… ¡Cállate André!, ¡cállate! —A Catalina casi le dio un infarto.

Quedó estática como una estatua para escuchar algún movimiento, pero nada. André comenzó a reírse y Cata no soportó más.

—¡Basta!, métete a la cama y déjate de jugar, ¡qué no ves que estás borracho!

—Jajajaja, yo no soy el único. —Se burló muy feo, lo cual picó a la otra.

—Ven para acá —dijo Cata, tomándolo del brazo con fuerza y caminando unos pasos—. Te metes a la cama, ¿oíste?

Pero fue demasiada fuerza y André estaba demasiado mareado como para mantener el equilibrio y entonces, tropezaron el uno con el otro, cayendo juntos en la cama.

Cata quedó confusa un momento y luego se rio de la situación.

—Vaya, yo soñaba algo así contigo, pero no de esta forma.

—¿En serio? —dijo asombrado André.

—¡Claro...! —Lo miró con picardía.

—Estás bromeando, ¿no? —dijo André, riendo.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana, era la única visión que tenían de sí mismos. Ella lo miró con deseo, ese mismo que le hacía doler la cabeza. Su sonrisa se desvaneció para quedar frente a él con ganas de atrapar esa sombra hilarante, y así lo hizo. Lo atrapó con un beso sin vacilaciones, sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella.

André abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, pero el calor de esos labios lo hicieron sentirse muy bien. Respondió casi por instinto a los besos de ella y pronto sus manos jugueteaban, torpemente, al mismo delirio del que era objeto.

Ella tiró de su camisa y él de la suya. Sintieron la urgencia de sus corazones acelerados, golpeando sus pechos con la furia del deseo. Cata lo tomó desde la nuca y lo atrajo hacia sí, con mucha urgencia. Su sexo clamaba por ser poseído por ese exquisito joven.

Los besos y las caricias continuaron, poco a poco, André descubrió el hermoso cuerpo de mujer bajo esas ropas masculinas. A él le agradaron mucho las emociones que sentía e iban en aumento. Su corazón explotó con una intensidad jamás experimentada. Esos labios tan suaves y la forma como era correspondido terminó por dejarlo llevar.

Sentían como un torbellino de emociones los trasladaban de la realidad a un lugar de ensueño, donde el más puro deseo eran los amos. Los besos continuaron, desesperados, devorándose como si hubieran despertado una antigua pasión dormida en el tiempo.

Cata exploró la boca y el cuello de ese hombre con su lengua juguetona, provocando una electricidad que recorrió a André por entero. Este dio un gemido y quiso más. Se sentó en la cama, y sobre sus muslos, estaba sentada ella, entonces, tocó sus senos y se los llevó a la boca. Ella dejó que la tocaran en esa parte y acarició el cabello de él, con dulzura maternal, pero duró poco, porque la pasión estaba encendida y ella también necesitaba más de él. Se estiró encima de la cama, llevándose sobre sí al joven. Sintió las manos en su entrepierna; un gemido estalló en su garganta.

La noche seguía su marcha y los ruidos de pasión llenaban el cuarto como testigos de esa arrebatada noche.

Los cuerpos semidesnudos se entrelazaban una vez más. El entró en ella con la urgencia de su deseo, haciendo que Cata arqueara su espalda al recibirlo. Siguieron el movimiento al unísono mientras André entraba y salía del interior de su cuerpo.

Cata se aferró a él y escondió la cabeza en su cuello mientras se mecía en un exquisito vaivén. Mordió su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja para seguir aferrada a él con más fuerzas. Bajó con su mano donde el nombre se perdía y acarició esas colinas que tanto le gustaba ver. Después, se puso encima de él y el sudor recorría su cuerpo con una fantástica visión brillante. Siguió moviéndose mientras acariciaba los pezones masculinos. Los pellizcaba, explorando ese pecho varonil con la fascinación de un descubridor de mundos.

Guio las manos de él hasta sus pechos donde comenzó un masaje. Le gustaba ser acariciada con pasión, sin escrúpulos. Deseaba más de él, así que se acercó a sus labios para beber de ellos.

Empezó a quejarse en cada movimiento. Siguió gimiendo producto del placer experimentado con aquél joven tan hermoso.

—Eres muy bello… —dijo entre suspiros, quejidos—. Me gustas mucho, demasiado diría yo… demasiado.

Se inclinó y acarició su cuello, pasándole la lengua y saboreando su sudor.

—Mmmmh, delicioso… —decía entre gemidos.

La respiración de André se agitó con más intensidad y aumentaron el ritmo. El trasero de ella golpeaba, fuertemente las caderas de él, haciendo que su pene entrara con más profundidad en su interior, hasta lo profundo de su ser.

—Te de…seo… tan…to… tan… —No pudo seguir hablando.

Los quejidos se hicieron más potentes y sin control. Olas de gemidos en ese mar de placer. Un espasmo sacudió todo su cuerpo, un grito explotó en sus labios.

Era el éxtasis, el primero en mucho tiempo.

Se recostó encima del chico sin perder el ritmo, guiada por él. Cata todavía se estaba recobrando, abrazó a André del cuello y recostó su cabeza en aquel torso varonil. Sentía ese corazón de joven golpeando su pecho, la respiración agitada, tratando de buscar aire.

—Oscar… —Fue el susurro confuso—. Yo…

Y luego un grito, esta vez más ronco, casi un gruñido. Cata sintió una explosión al llenarse de ese líquido caliente. Volvió a experimentar el placer con otra convulsión, unido con una fuerza en el abrazo tembloroso. Descansó sobre él después de terminar ese orgasmo exquisito, mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración, normalizarse.

André la rodeó con sus brazos y ella no quiso moverse. Quería permanecer siempre así, junto a él, unida con él.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida, pero sentía el cuerpo tan liviano que soñó cosas hermosas y dulces como en su niñez. Al despertar, se encontró enredada entre las sábanas, completamente desnuda.

Recordó la noche anterior y su cara ardió con intensidad. Volvió a sentir ese fuego que la abrazaba. Buscó en la habitación al chico, que le había dado tan fantástica noche y no lo encontró.

Entonces, un nombre pasó por su mente.

—Oscar… —susurró Cata.

Un terrible sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de su ser, pero no lo comprendía.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? —se preguntaba—. "Si lo pasé bien, fue una noche fabulosa"

Pensó, que no era por ella misma, porque se sentía así, sino por él.

"La ama". —Fue su revelación.

Tomó su ropa y se vistió, rápidamente. No debía preocuparse por nada, lo había pasado bien y era hora de seguir con lo suyo.

Se escabulló de la habitación de André hasta la suya. Era temprano y solo algunos sirvientes rondaban. Sirvientes que ella burló con la maestría de un hombre de guerra.

Vio su cama y se lanzó feliz sobre ella. Todavía tenía sueño, así que se quitó las botas y se acurrucó entre las sábanas con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Abrió los ojos y los volvió a cerrar. Después, volvió a abrirlos y la luz la cegó. Se dio vuelta con un quejido y volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas.

—Es mediodía. Todo el mundo está levantado.

Los pasos de Antonio recorrían toda la habitación. Corría las cortinas y abría las ventanas. Cata cubrió su cabeza y volvió a hundirse en la ropa de cama.

—¿Está listo el baño? —preguntó Cata desde su escondite.

—¿Te bañarás? —dijo extrañado Antonio.

—No puedo ir con olor a taberna hasta Versalles, dicen que son muy remilgados los franceses —siguió contestando desde su escondite.

—Puedes echarte perfume como ellos, pero está listo —dijo su amigo—. Hice que trajeran la bañera hasta aquí.

Cata asomó despacio su cabeza y cuando llegó hasta la nariz, observó a Antonio con curiosidad.

—Esta allá —señaló—. Yo también pensé lo mismo. —Fue la explicación que le dio.

Cata echó atrás la ropa de cama y se levantó casi de un salto. Se estiró, perezosamente y dio un bostezo que aplacó con su mano. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados a Antonio.

—Aaaaah… ¡Qué linda mañana! —dijo.

—Es de tarde —le corrigió Antonio.

—Da lo mismo. —Cata sacudió la mano, despreocupadamente.

Comenzó a quitarse la ropa mientras caminaba hacia la tina de baño. Antonio recogía las prendas del suelo.

—¿No puedes desvestirte al lado de la tina? —reclamó.

—Disculpa —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Tómate esto antes de que se enfríe.

Antonio le ofreció una taza humeante con ese olor, que siempre caracterizaba la infusión mágica de su amigo, la cual incluso levantaba a un muerto si estaba borracho.

—No gracias, no lo necesito. —Cata siguió sonriendo— ¡Me siento de maravilla!

Estiró los brazos con energía y Antonio alzó una ceja con suspicacia.

—Mejor te vas —le dijo Cata—. No quiero que piensen mal de nosotros.

—Y... ¡desde cuándo te interesa lo que piense la gente!

—¿Olvidas que estamos en misión diplomática? ¿Qué crees que pensarán de nuestro rey si a su embajadora le friega la espalda su lacayo?

—¿Qué su lacayo cumple con su tarea? —dijo, sonriendo.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso. —Se burló Cata.

Antonio dejo la sonrisa y quedó con semblante serio.

—Te metiste con él, ¿no es cierto?

Cata no le dio importancia y siguió desvistiéndose.

—No sé de qué me hablas.

—¿Olvidas que te conozco mejor que tú misma? Anoche estuviste con él. Amaneciste muy bien, sin resaca y ni siquiera probaste la medicina.

—Eso no es problema tuyo.

—Te dije que no te metieras con él. No saldrá nada bueno de eso.

Hubo un silencio.

Cata terminó de desnudarse y se metió en la tina de baño.

—No te preocupes, no pasará nada —le dijo no muy convencida.

Había ignorado las advertencias de Antonio, que casi siempre tomaba en cuenta. El poseía una gran sabiduría y en especial con ella, pues como había dicho, la conocía mejor que a sí misma. Una vez más le repetía lo que ya sabía:

—No te metas con él, Cata.

—¿Por qué? Me he divertido con hombres muy influyentes sin problemas. No debo tener ninguna objeción con este.

—Recuerda lo que te digo. Es verdad, puedes tener a cualquier hombre que desees, incluso a él, pero no te involucres con ese chico. Ese chico es especial. Ten cuidado con él.

—Por eso mismo se me hace tan interesante.

Antonio suspiró y salió de la habitación, sin decir una palabra más sobre el asunto.

—Ant… —Quedó en suspenso.

Se recostó en la bañera con el sentimiento de una niña pequeña, la cual había cometido una travesura y esperaba el temido castigo. Quedó muy intranquila. No sabía si por las insistencias de su amigo o por lo que en realidad había hecho, pero seducir a un sirviente no era nada especial.

Decidió no darle más importancia al asunto. Más rato hablaría con Antonio en su debida oportunidad. Lo más importante, por ahora, era cumplir con su deber.

Sin embargo, unas horas más tarde, descubrió que no sería tan fácil. No hizo más que toparse con André y el corazón le subió a la garganta de un solo salto. Las piernas le temblaron como si fuera un terremoto apocalíptico y su rostro palideció al instante.

No supo si André se había dado cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Ni ella misma podía explicarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía totalmente indefensa y todo por estar frente a ese sirviente extraño.

Mientras Cata luchaba por reponerse del impacto, André hacía lo suyo para que la vergüenza no lo comiera en ese instante. Estaban tan preocupados en cómo comportarse frente a la otra persona que tenían adelante, que no se dieron cuenta del estado del otro.

—Aaan… dré…

—Cat… Cataaa… yooo

Silencio.

—Quería disculparme… —dijo André.

—No, no… no es nada —respondió Cata cortante.

—Pero…

—Te digo que no es necesario. —Sonrió forzada.

André la miró con curiosidad y como por encanto, Cata reaccionó de improviso, obteniendo de vuelta su acostumbrado humor.

—¡Vamos André! ¡No dirás que no fue divertido! —Le dio un golpe en la espalda— ¡Anímate hombre! Jajajajaja. Pareces como si hubieras cometido un crimen, yayayaaa.

La mente de André divagó con la respuesta.

—Te dejo, Antonio me está esperando. Nos vemos después ¡Y arregla esa cara! Si no pensaré que no te divertiste, ¿eh? —Le guiñó un ojo.

André se quedó parado, viéndola desaparecer rumbo a las caballerizas. Se sentía más culpable que antes y con la idea de haber cometido un crimen. Crimen escrito en su rostro.

**Continuará.**

**Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y leer. Aquí otro capítulo de este fic, espero les guste.**


	7. LA GATA SOBRE EL REGAZO

-7-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 7: LA GATA SOBRE EL REGAZO.**

Pasaron unos días y todo parecía ir muy bien. Catalina se presentó al baile real, luciendo su traje de gala de la Real Marina Española y en su pecho la condecoración especial, dada por el rey, solo a aquellos valientes, que alguna vez arriesgaron sus vidas por su rey y nación:

"La Cruz de San Carlos"

Era muy notoria esa joya clavada en su uniforme rojo con botones de oro y adornos de plata. Una belleza en su conjunto, considerando que la mezcla exótica de Cata revolucionó a la corte. Las miradas curiosas jamás pudieron dejar de impresionarse con la increíble belleza de la española. Esa frescura en su cabello azabache junto con sus ojos y tez finos, solo logran murmuraciones y exclamaciones de asombro. Sin embargo, Catalina ajena a todo ese revuelo, seguía con su sonrisa a flor de labios y se codeaba con la Reina María Antonieta y su séquito de manera natural. Bailó con la reina, con las damas de honor, e incluso, algunos hombres, lo cual no se había visto en ese salón algo así. Le hubiera gustado, bailar con André, pero no lo vio hasta después de finalizada la fiesta.

En una parte más apartada, Oscar y André observaban la escena con mucho interés.

—¿Pasa algo André? Has estado muy callado esta noche —le preguntó Oscar.

—No, nada. Creo que son ideas tuyas —respondió con tono de burla.

Oscar no le dio más importancia, pero sus instintos no estaban tan equivocados. André le sucedía algo y ese algo era Cata. No podía olvidar la noche que pasaron juntos y durante los días siguientes, trataba de evitarla lo más posible, sin ningún éxito. Catalina aparecía en cualquier lugar como una sombra vidente, la cual sabía los lugares por donde pasaría, pero fuera del bochorno del primer contacto visual, ella respondía como siempre. Con ese gran ánimo que la caracterizaba:

—André, estás muy guapo hoy, nos veremos luego —dijo desapareciendo con la mano en el aire.

Catalina por su parte, se dio cuenta del amor que André le profesaba a la heredera de los Jarjayes. Miraba a la pareja de amigos y la indiferencia y frialdad de Oscar le chocaban. La encontraba muy cruel. No entendía cómo alguien no podía ver el amor de una persona tan cercana.

En resumen, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el trato que André recibía, aunque era cierto que era un sirviente, pero también, sobre todas las cosas, André era un amigo y a los amigos se les daba el lugar que merecían. Oscar no merecía tener un amigo como André y mucho menos el amor que este le profesaba.

Poco a poco, el corazón de Cata comenzó a sufrir cambios significativos, que solo Antonio logró percibir. Ni siquiera la misma Catalina descubrió esta transformación. Antonio, silencioso como siempre, caminaba junto a su ama por los rincones del Palacio Real, por la mansión Jarjayes y todo lugar, haciendo lo que debía hacer, incluso cuando le daba su espacio a Cata, él estaba al pendiente, aunque no fuera lo mismo. En el fondo, sabía perfectamente, lo que estaba sucediendo.

Catalina siguió mirando de reojo a André, lo invitó varias veces a la taberna, pero este no quiso acompañarla. Se disculpaba con el trabajo y siempre tenía alguna excusa.

—Pensé que eras un sirviente, no un esclavo. —Cata le respondió ya media fastidiada a uno de sus rechazos.

Pero no pasaba a más. Catalina no insistía con la invitación, y André se quedaba intranquilo, porque el enojo de la condesa era evidente. Cata partía junto a Antonio a la taberna donde bebía, jugaba, peleaba y daba rienda suelta a todo su aire marinero. Su fiel amigo, era quien la traía de vuelta casi arrastrando, mientras Cata maldecía a los ingleses y cantaba alabanzas a su rey.

—Debí casarme con el rey. Ahora sería reina y nadie me rechazaría una invitación —alegaba con voz pastosa.

—Pero si los reyes se casan por política, no por amor —argumentaba Antonio.

—No importa, ¡al diablo la política! Yo hubiera sido una excelente reina...

—Los reyes también son esclavos de su corona. No digas tonterías que no crees.

Catalina bufaba por lo bajo, y es que bebió un Whiskey escocés, y esos la ponían de malas. Cuando Antonio la dejó en la cama, Cata se escabulló y fue a la habitación de André donde se metió en la cama del dormido joven. Se le ocurrió besarlo y abrazarlo, y aunque estaba muy borracha, no hizo ni lo uno ni lo otro. Solo atinó a quedarse en su cama y acurrucarse a su lado. Al otro día, Catalina despertó con una jaqueca horrible. Creyó que se le partiría la cabeza en dos. Tampoco reconoció la habitación donde estaba, pero pronto comprendió lo que sucedía cuando se le acercó André con una taza humeante.

—Buenos días condesa, ¿se siente bien?

—No, no hables tan fuerte, mi cabeza va a estallar.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. Quizás debas tomar esto.

—¿Esta no es mi habitación? —Algo en su mente hizo "click" y recordó sus correrías de la noche anterior, sin olvidar su escabullida hacia el cuarto de André.

—No, es la mía —le respondió André un tanto cuidadoso.

Cata lo miró por unos segundos y respondió:

—Ya veo, creo que debo volver a mi habitación, aunque... dime, André, ¿no te gustaría viajar a España?

La pregunta lo descolocó enseguida.

—¿Qué cosa?... —André no podía creerlo.

—Me preguntaba si deseabas venir conmigo a mi país. Yo te daría las comodidades que aquí te niegan. Incluso podría darte un título de Señor.

Eso fue demasiado. André estaba en Shock. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Su cara mostraba tal estado de sorpresa, que daba más miedo que otra cosa. Cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, no fue nada amable.

—¿Os burláis de mí? —dijo André lleno de ira— ¡Nunca pensé que fuerais tan cruel! —Su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia que sentía—. Pensé que eras diferente, pero solo eres...

—¡Un momento! —Lo cortó Cata—. No te permito que me hables así. Yo jamás bromearía o me burlaría de ti con algo tan importante. Todo lo que dije es cierto. Mejor piensa lo que te dije antes de decir estupideces.

Catalina se levantó con todo su porte señorial, tomó sus botas y se fue de ahí, dejando a un muy perplejo André, quien no podía creer lo que había sucedido.

Pasaron unos días y André todavía no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra a la condesa. Ella se había mostrado muy fría después de lo acontecido.

"Quizás es lo mejor" —pensó André.

Pero el alejamiento de la condesa llamó la atención de Oscar, quien ya había sido advertida por la Nana:

—Esa dama no me gusta. Trae muy mal a mi nieto.

Oscar comenzó a sospechar, que esos dos se traían algo, así que se puso en alerta, aunque no le importaba gran cosa el asunto, según ella, eran cosas de la Nana.

La Nana no le comentaba nada a André en esos días, mientras Cata se ocupaba de su misión como embajadora. Trámites políticos, que después de cumplirlos con la mayor eficiencia, se concentró en otras cosas, principalmente, en aquella deuda de los Jarjayes.

Hacía tiempo que el General se había marchado y, durante ese tiempo, no se tenía noticias de él, salvo una carta donde mencionaba su partida a otra ciudad donde fue a encontrarse con su administrador. Oscar pensó que le había sucedido algo malo, pero para alivio de ella, no fue así. Otra carta llegó donde le decía su arribo a la ciudad, aunque no especificaba detalles de su viaje.

Cata y André se veían distantes, aunque el humor de la condesa no había cambiado para nada, seguía tan jovial como siempre. Salía de paseos a la ciudad, a la taberna, hasta se fue unos días con Antonio al puerto de _Le Harve_ donde tenía su barco anclado, para una revisión de rutina. Oscar no supo la razón de respirar tranquila esos días, esperaba que su padre llegara pronto, aprovechando la ausencia de la española.

Esperaron al General el día acordado para su regreso, pero no llegó. Oscar siguió preocupada hasta que recibió una misiva de que estaba bien, aunque se retrasaría un poco. Volvió a colocar la fecha de regreso y esa tarde, lo esperaron con un nuevo retraso de su parte, que terminó igual que la vez anterior, informando de que no sabía cuándo regresaría. Dio nueva fecha para la semana venidera, esta vez, todo sujeto a confirmación, así que no era nada seguro tampoco. En cambio, Catalina había vuelto de su viaje, sin ninguna novedad, como si nunca se hubiera ido y con su mismo ánimo extrovertido y bonachón. Oscar ya estaba muy intranquila.

Y una tarde, sin previo aviso y para sorpresa de todos, el General arribó a su casa. Venía un tanto demacrado, pero pese a las preocupaciones, solo lo atribuyó a un mal viaje con muchos sobresaltos y una comida que le cayó mal al estómago. Oscar insistió en llamar al médico bajo las protestas de su padre. Así lo hizo, el médico solo encontró agotamiento, recetando para eso un descanso. También una dieta especial, la cual la pasó a la Nana para su preparación.

—¿Ves? No es nada grave —le dijo André a Oscar para tranquilizarla.

Oscar no dijo nada, solo lo quedó mirando mientras la Nana lo seguía, llamando la atención a su amo por ser tan descuidado con lo que come. La abuela siguió un rato más con su sermón, hasta que la comandante rompió su propio silencio.

—¿Y cómo te fue en tu viaje? ¿Lograste encontrar al Administrador? —preguntó Oscar a su padre.

Un rayo imperceptible pasó por el rostro del General.

—Bien, bien, ese asunto está arreglado. Al principio me costó ubicarlo por eso la demora, pero al final aclaramos el asunto —dijo con rapidez.

—Esas son buenas noticias, General. —Apareció la presencia de Cata—. Me alegra veros más repuesto —dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Doña Catalina! —exclamó El General como si viera un fantasma.

La sonrisa de Cata desapareció.

—Oh, disculpadme —continuó el general Jarjayes—, me tomó por sorpresa. Espero que vuestra estadía en mi casa sea satisfactoria.

Catalina recuperó su sonrisa.

—Créame General, mi estadía en vuestra casa ha sido más que satisfactoria. —Ahora mira a Oscar con la misma sonrisa que le dio al hombre.

—Me alegra, doña Catalina, si me disculpan, quiero dormir un poco, ha sido un día agitado.

—Claro padre, tu descansa tranquilo y recupera tus fuerzas —sugiere su hija Oscar.

—Sí, General, por ahora debe recuperarse —asevera Cata.

—Eso le pasa por comer porquerías... como no sabe diferenciar algo bueno de lo malo, si aquí come solo de lo mejor —vociferó la Nana mientras salía de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando pasó por al lado de Cata, le dio una mirada inquisidora que turbó por unos momentos a la española, pero al alejarse la anciana, Catalina no le dio importancia y acompañó a Oscar a la sala.

—¿En verdad se encuentra bien el General? —le preguntó Catalina a Oscar.

—Sí, el médico solo dijo, que necesitaba reposo. Estará bien. Estoy segura de eso.

—Entonces, no es nada grave.

—Sí, lo bueno es que le fue bien en su viaje y vuestro asunto con mi familia, será finiquitado pronto.

Catalina alzó una ceja.

—Lo dice como si estuviera aburrida de mi presencia en vuestra casa —respondió Cata con cuidado.

Oscar la miró sin expresión en su rostro.

—Si vos lo decís condesa, yo no soy nadie para refutarlo.

Catalina en vez de molestarse por el insulto, sonrió.

—Si hice algo que te molestara, puedes decírmelo. —Usó el tono informal como a veces lo hacía.

—En vuestras palabras tienes la respuesta —respondió Oscar y sin más, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Doña Catalina quedó asombrada con la respuesta de Oscar. Lamentablemente, pese a ser tan semejantes, no habían logrado ser amigas en todo este tiempo bajo el mismo techo. Parecía extraño, pero entre más tiempo pasaba, más se alejaban la una de la otra y no se soportaban por mucho rato en el mismo lugar.

Era extraño, pero Cata había pensado, que sería gran amiga de Lady Oscar desde el momento en que supo de una mujer en la Guardia Real Francesa. En secreto, deseaba conocer a esa mujer tan parecida a ella y por primera vez pensó, que podría conversar con alguien que la comprendiera en su totalidad. Una verdadera amiga, no, como aquellas mujeres nobles de la corte, que solo chismeaban entre ellas cosas de vestidos, fiestas y otras frivolidades. Catalina, en el fondo, deseaba tener una amiga con quien conversar del mar, sables, caballos y otras cosas que solo mujeres como ellas podrían comprender.

Sin embargo, nada de eso sucedió, sino por el contrario, parecían rivales que otra cosa.

—¿Será por André? —se preguntó Cata en su mente.

Podría ser la razón, pero decidió que no valía la pena pensar en eso por el momento, André no significaba nada para Oscar. Tenía esa seguridad, después de ver como esta trataba al mozo todo el tiempo.

**Continuará.**


	8. GATITIS, ENFERMEDAD MORTAL

-8-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 8: "GATITIS", ENFERMEDAD MORTAL. **

Catalina esperó la recuperación del general para hablar con él de negocios, mientras tanto, disfrutaba de paseos por la villa y una que otra visita a los barrios pobres de París, donde entregaba limosnas, con el riesgo de ser asaltada en el intento. Como siempre, Antonio la acompañaba y por supuesto, los pobres ya la conocían desde lejos y corrían a su encuentro. Incluso, la comparaban con un ángel, ya que era su salvación en algunas ocasiones.

En cuanto a los nobles, estos también la admiraban, pero de forma diferente, para ellos era como una pieza exótica de belleza y de su forma de ser. Su fama la predecía, el mismo tipo de fama con la cual el nombre de Oscar cruzó las fronteras y llegó hasta los oídos de Catalina. Sin embargo, ella sabía que esto era solo moda, pronto dejaría de ser novedad y pasaría al olvido. Le había pasado antes.

Sobre las sospechas del amor de André, no tenía dudas: era Oscar, la comandante. Un sentimiento extraño afloraba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Quería protegerlo cada vez que veía la indiferencia de Oscar frente a un ser tan bello, porque intuía la naturaleza de ese chico como si fuera un cristal, del cual se veía con los matices del arco iris.

Ese chico la confundía. Antonio tenía razón, una vez más. Sintió ese algo especial que rodeaba a André y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintió miedo. Un miedo diferente al que se enfrenta con la muerte en las batallas navales. Era otro tipo de miedo, que no supo definir.

Debía hablar con el General Jarjayes. Después que salió de su reposo, fue directamente a su despacho. Las presentaciones formales no se hicieron esperar, parecía tranquilo y un silencio bastante incómodo se hizo presente.

—¿Habría alguna posibilidad, de pagar mi deuda mediante un plazo? —dijo el general, siendo el primero en abordar el asunto.

Cata pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Sucede algo con el administrador?

El general se levantó de su escritorio y fue hasta la ventana donde permaneció unos momentos de espaldas a la condesa.

—Lo del administrador fue una farsa. No encontré a monsieur Dumont, el cual, a propósito, tenía otro nombre. Un tal Dumas y quién sabe si era su nombre correcto… sí, doña Catalina, era un estafador de principio a fin. Creo que fui su golpe más grande —sonaba, totalmente, derrotado algo impresionante en alguien de su estirpe—. Abandonó el país, dejando deudas impagas por todas las ciudades por donde pasó. —Volteó y la enfrentó—. Como veis es una situación vergonzosa, por eso os ruego la mayor de las discreciones.

Cata lo miró impresionada.

—General no sé qué decir… —Pensó unos segundos—. Supongo que no hay forma de recuperar el dinero, aunque atrapen al ladrón.

El rostro del general se veía afligido.

—En efecto, como ya habéis imaginado, dudo que tenga todo el dinero en su poder. Pude averiguar que era un despilfarrador y mujeriego. Se robó el dinero para la paga de mi deuda con vos y por lo tanto, esta sigue en pie.

Tomó aire.

—Es por eso que os pido un poco de paciencia y comprensión. Soy hombre de palabra y cumpliré mis compromisos, pero necesito algo de tiempo.

—Pero caballero, vuestro tiempo terminó hace mucho —respondió de inmediato con voz fría—. Lamento mucho lo sucedido y me gustaría ayudaros, pero los negocios son negocios ¿No podéis pedirle un préstamo al rey? Tengo entendido que vuestra familia sois vasallos muy cercanos a la corona.

El general abrió los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior. Entregar todo ese dinero, equivale a quedarse en la ruina total y unirse al grupo de nobles empobrecidos que habitaban en la vergüenza. El Rey tampoco tendría una suma así para prestar, solo había una cosa que podía hacer y era conseguir el dinero, por eso necesitaba el tiempo, sino, tendría que vender sus propiedades.

—No tengo otra alternativa, que rogaros el tiempo necesario para juntar el dinero. Incluso si se lo pido a su alteza, que es mucho pedir, pero Condesa, os lo ruego por el linaje de los Jarjayes, no deje que mi familia caiga en la deshonra.

Catalina lo miró unos momentos y luego se levantó.

—Está bien, le daré el plazo de una semana, no puedo atrasar más mi partida. Vos sabéis que debo explicarme ante mi Rey. Su Majestad no acepta disculpas ilusas, por muy altruistas que estas sean.

—Comprendo… agradezco enormemente, esta oportunidad que me dais. No os fallaré.

—Por supuesto —dijo con aire señorial—. Esperaré vuestra empresa.

—Otra cosa más, si me lo permitís, apelando a vuestra bondad —habló el general con aire humilde y cansado. Cata lo miró con curiosidad—. Por favor, no digáis nada a Oscar.

La noble mantuvo un silencio escudriñador, asintió con la cabeza, luego abandonó el despacho. Catalina se fue a su habitación y estuvo pensando, si su misericordia con una familia como los Jarjayes, quienes parecían tenerlo todo y que preferían el honor ante la humildad, fue la correcta. Por muy grande que fuera la deuda, de todas formas, si vendían sus posesiones les alcanzaría para una vida cómoda, aunque más humilde. Catalina era una noble, pero había pasado privaciones a causa de sus estadías en el mar y por eso sabía que la humildad no quitaba lo noble. Sin embargo, quizás eso, en un país como Francia, sería considerado como la ruina total de los Jarjayes. Además, debía ser mucho la vergüenza como para pedirle no decirle nada a Oscar, su propia hija y heredera. Esto último siguió sin comprenderlo del todo.

Pasaron los días sin mucho que hacer, salvo molestar a André cada vez que pasaba por su lado o se topaban.

—Hola precioso, ¿te acuerdas de mí?

—¡Señora condesa!

—¿Cómo que señora, no soy tan vieja?

—¡Ah!, disculpe, no quise decir eso.

André se cohibía enormemente, a su lado y ya no sabía cómo reaccionar delante de ella. Estaba, totalmente descontrolado.

—¡Olvídalo, André!, no pasa nada.

Catalina agitaba una mano en el aire y seguía su camino. Otras veces, lo encontraba en el jardín cerca del establo y lo tomaba del brazo, pillándolo desprevenido.

—¡Hola André! Hace tiempo no sentía tu calor ¿Cuándo saldremos a pasear?

La reacción de André no se dejaba esperar. Se ponía rojo como una manzana madura, comenzaba a tartamudear y miles de gotitas de sudor saltaban de su cabeza hacia todas direcciones.

—Yo… yo… yo… no, bueno… no… este… no sé… cuando quiera… esteeeee…

—¡Qué bien! —Cata golpeaba las palmas—. Esta noche te paso a buscar entonces.

André trataba de terminar su tartamudeo.

—… pero no puedo… Cata…

Quedó con el brazo estirado, pues era demasiado tarde. Catalina había desaparecido, tarareando una melodía de marinos.

André no sabía cómo enfrentar el problema en que se había metido. Pasó todo el día, buscando alguna excusa convincente. Casi se rebanó los sesos pensando en esa solución, pero lo único que logró fue volverse más torpe e distraído en su trabajo cotidiano.

La abuela lo acababa de regañar, por traer un cubo de estiércol de caballo a la cocina en vez de uno de agua.

—¡Qué haces muchacho! —gritó la nana.

—¡Perdón, Perdón! —siguió disculpándose como pudo.

—¡No sé qué te pasa, hijo! ¿Te sientes mal? —Ahora sonaba más preocupada que otra cosa.

—No, no, abuela, no es nada. Dame el té de Oscar…

La abuela insistió, pero André solo rio. Tomó la taza y la llevó al despacho de Oscar.

—Adelante… —Oscar estaba, leyendo junto a la ventana.

André caminó hasta la mesita del té, pero quedó parado mirando la figura de su ama. Fue solo un momento, perdido en el tiempo, en el cual permaneció unos minutos donde la vida de ambos pasó por la mente del chico.

—André… ¡André!

Pegó un salto de improviso y la taza saltó, junto con la tetera y el agua caliente.

—¡André!

La tetera se volteó sobre la bandeja y alcanzó la mano del chico. Este la quitó de inmediato, pero de todas formas, lo alcanzó el agua hirviendo.

Miró su mano de rojo sombrío con la mente en blanco.

—¡André por Dios qué haces! —exclamó Oscar alterada.

Una calidez diferente al ardor que sentía, envolvió su mano.

—¿Qué haces? André. Ven vamos por agua fría ¿André? ... ¡André! —gritó Oscar desesperada.

—¿Eh? Oscar… —Veía la mano de la mujer de sus sueños sobre la suya.

Sintió como lo guiaban con rapidez hasta un lugar que no supo definir. Cuando el agua fría tocó su piel quemada, por fin llegó el dolor y la comprensión.

Llamaron al doctor y concluyeron que André estaba enfermo. Le ordenaron reposo por el día y él no se hizo mucho el testarudo, porque se libraba de Catalina. Suspiró varias veces y Oscar se veía, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, preocupada. André milagrosamente no lo notó, porque era tanto su desesperación de "salvarse de la gata" que estaba feliz por su oportuna enfermedad.

Antonio llegó donde su ama con la triste noticia.

—¿André enfermo?, ¿y de qué? —preguntó la ilusa.

—Yo diría que de "Gatitis" —dijo su ayudante enfatizando las palabras—. Tiene todos los síntomas.

—Ja…, ja…, qué chistoso mi querido Antonio —dijo Catalina con burla.

—Gracias. —Antonio la ayudaba con el chaleco—. Recomendaría que no fueras a verlo en esas condiciones, puedes crearle una recaída.

—Antonio, deja de molestarme, ¿quieres?, estoy bien grandecita para saber lo que hago.

—No lo creo, no sabes el efecto que provocas en los hombres. En especial en un muchacho como él, sin experiencia con mujeres de tu altura.

Catalina arrugó su frente en actitud sospechosa.

—¿Me podrías explicar eso de "mujeres de tu altura"? —dijo ella toda mosqueada.

Al principio pensó en una mujerzuela, pero la frase no sonó nada vulgar viniendo de su lacayo.

—Cata, no hay hombre que se te resista. Si te lo propones, ese pobre chico caerá otra vez en tus garras. —La condesa sonrió gatunamente, ya se lo imaginaba en su cama otra vez —. Pero de pasada lo destruirás.

El sueño de un André desnudo sobre su cama se desvaneció al instante.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya deberías saberlo.

Eso la enfureció.

—¡Maldición Antonio deja de decirme cosas sin sentido! —Se quitó el chaleco, que recién se puso y lo tiró al suelo con violencia.

Antonio se estaba volviendo fastidioso. Sabía que en ese instante, pensaba hacerle una visita a André y ahora acababa de quitarle las ganas de ir.

—¡Sal de aquí, no quiero verte! —le gritó furiosa al lacayo.

Se estiró en su cama bufando por lo bajo. Agarró una almohada y comenzó a darle golpes hasta el cansancio, luego volvió a recostarse boca arriba.

—Un día de estos, Antonio, te daré la paliza de tu vida… —dijo el pensamiento en voz alta.

Tomó la almohada y la tiró hacia la puerta, pensando que quizás el otro todavía estuviera por ahí. El relleno de plumas se desparramó por toda la habitación.

Catalina no supo las razones verdaderas, pero comenzó a evitar al muchacho. Antonio dijo algo de su recuperación un día y Cata hizo como sino escuchara. Trataba con una frialdad poco conocida a su lacayo y eso la distanció de él. Entonces, conoció la verdadera frivolidad de la mansión Jarjayes. Se sentía casi enferma de estar ahí, nadie le hablaba, era una verdadera intrusa en ese lugar y comprendió que solo la hospedaban por deber.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de irse de esa casa tan poco hospitalaria y le daba un reverendo pepino, si los Jarjayes caían en la miseria. Fue donde el general para terminar el asunto pendiente, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, el general dijo:

—Lamento no haberos llamado antes, pero estoy averiguando sobre unos préstamos que me harán… —Se apresuró.

Catalina estuvo imperturbable.

—Eso quiere decir, que todavía no habéis reunido el dinero —El General le dio una mirada fría—. No puedo seguir esperando. En unos días más, regresaré a mi país y llevaré esa suma conmigo.

—Pensé que os quedarías más tiempo —dijo sorprendido.

—Mi misión terminó. No hay razones para que siga más tiempo en este lugar.

—¿No podríais darme un poco más de tiempo?

—No puedo. Incluso debía irme la semana anterior, por eso necesito que finiquitéis la deuda, y yo arreglaré mi equipaje.

El General guardó silencio.

—¿Qué sucede General? De seguro tenéis bienes los cuales podríais vender.

—Ya los vendí, pero con eso no alcanzo a cubrir la deuda.

—Pero pedisteis préstamos y…

El General se levantó de golpe y se paseó por la oficina.

—Eso también lo hice, pero debido a mis deudas anteriores, ha sido imposible conseguir más dinero… —dijo con voz desesperada—. Solo me quedan algunos terrenos, mi título y esta casa. Si os lo entrego, me quedaré en la ruina.

Catalina no podía creer lo que le decían.

—Os lo ruego condesa, dadme más tiempo y yo haré todo lo posible por reunir el dinero y en el caso que no pueda hacerlo, me declararé en bancarrota y con eso le pagaré. Tenéis mi palabra de honor.

Ella lo miró con su acostumbrada frialdad de mujer de negocios.

—General, aunque le desee no puedo. Vos sabéis, que me esperan en la Corte Española.

—Comprendo y sin embargo…

—Solo dos días. —Eso fue un ultimátum.

Catalina no esperó respuesta y de forma imprevista, abrió la puerta para encontrarse de cara con André, quien traía una bandeja en sus manos temblorosas. Tanto el general como la condesa se dieron cuenta de que el chico lo había escuchado todo.

—¡André entra de inmediato! —El General lo empujó tan fuerte, que las tazas cayeron al piso.

—Con permiso, yo me retiro —dijo Catalina, pues ese no era su asunto.

—Pero…

Ella estuvo a punto de cerrar la puerta, pero escuchó los gritos del general. Así que se devolvió. Entonces, alcanzó a escuchar unas palabras que la sorprendieron.

—¿Es verdad General?, ¡por favor dígame! —Era una especie de súplica y de orden del mozo.

—¡Te dije que levantes esas tazas!... –Siguió gritando el hombre.

Sintió un golpe.

Ella entró al despacho y vio al joven en el suelo, recogiendo los trozos de loza. Al parecer, el hombre lo había tirado encima de las tazas.

—Un momento, André no tiene la culpa como para gritonearlo —dijo Cata con mucha seriedad.

Eso descolocó al General de improviso. No se esperaba la interrupción de la Condesa.

—Pues es un imprudente, Condesa, este muchacho no tiene derecho a interrumpir… —Trató de calmarse con nerviosismo.

—De todas formas…

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Oscar entraba en escena con cara de pocos amigos— ¿Por qué los gritos?

El General se puso pálido al ver a su hija en la entrada. No supo cómo salir del dilema, así que Cata explicó con simpleza:

—No fue nada. André derramó unas tazas en el suelo. Todavía debe estar enfermo.

—Espero que esto no sea por vuestra culpa. —Fue la cruda respuesta de Oscar.

La sangre española hirvió al punto de querer golpear el lindo rostro de la francesa. Avanzó un paso con actitud desafiante.

—Cata… —suplicó André.

Catalina miró al muchacho, luego al general y por último a Oscar.

—Pues perdón por inmiscuirme en vuestros asuntos. —Hizo una reverencia muy majestuosa con una enorme sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

Fue en busca de su caballo, y ni siquiera le dijo a Antonio donde iba, cuando este le preguntó de pasada. Cabalgó a toda prisa con rumbo desconocido. Debía quitarse esas ganas de matar a alguien.

**Continuará.**


	9. PROPUESTA GATUNA

-9-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 9: PROPUESTA GATUNA. **

Volvió a la una de la madrugada con paso seguro y con su capa ondeando, no por el viento, sino por la fuerza de sus pasos aplicado al caminar. Venía con olor a licor, pero no estaba ebria, ni siquiera mareada. Su resistencia alcohólica era mucho mayor que la de un pirata.

Su familia siempre poseyó los mejores licores, vinos y ambrosías en sus bodegas donde ella paseaba, se escondía, conversaba con su abuelito. Fue de ahí donde adquirió su increíble resistencia. Curiosa como siempre, quería probar lo que su abuelo tomaba con tanta alegría, y gracias a su poder de convencimiento, su abuelo terminaba cediendo a los caprichos de la niña y le daba un traguito, de lo que tomaba él en proporción a su tamaño, o sea, la mitad de la tapa de la botella. Con el tiempo, la tapa fue subiendo de nivel hasta que fue reemplazada por un pequeño vaso. A los doce años era una bebedora consumada y el abuelo se la llevaba al bar para que diera competencias de resistencia alcohólica.

Resultaba que el tal abuelito era un antiguo pirata, capitán de su propio navío con su cuota de sangre inglesa corriendo por sus venas. Esto nunca lo cupo Cata, la cual siempre pensó que solo era el mejor corsario que había conocido, y la verdad sí, lo era, solo que antes de ser corsario había sido el temible capitán Swam. Así que no era de los trigos muy limpios, pero a ella tampoco ese conocimiento le bajaría el orgullo por su abuelo, sino al contrario.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto, cerrándola con cuidado al entrar. Tiró su capa encima de la cama. Los ventanales de la mansión estaban descubiertos de las cortinas y dejaban paso a la luz de la luna llena. Una luz clara y nítida, que iluminaba el cuarto en forma espectral. Sin embargo, la oscuridad estaba presente por los rincones y oculto en las sombras había alguien.

Catalina no dejó ver sus sospechas y de espaldas hacia esa presencia preguntó.

—¿Qué deseáis?

La sombra se acercó hacia la luz y dejó ver a André.

—Yo… quisiera pediros un favor —respondió el chico.

—Tienes muchas agallas para pedirme eso —le respondió sin voltearse a mirarlo y siguió haciendo sus cosas con mucha tranquilidad.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo más opciones y….

—¿Qué planeas? venderme tu cuerpo para pagar la deuda. —Se sentó en la comisura de la ventana.

La luna llena se mostraba con majestuosidad en los ventanales y el brillo que se colaba por los cristales, iluminaban a la chica, dándole un aire más temible.

—Bueno, no… no creo que valga mucho… —dijo el chico.

Catalina desvió la vista hacia la derecha para ver sobre su hombro por la ventana. Entonces, le respondió con una mezcla de frialdad y tristeza.

—Sí, en eso tienes razón.

André sintió un nudo en la garganta. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna. La noche helaba con el único calor de esa luz blanca y brillante, que daba ese faro en el cielo, como único testigo de esa conversación tan sincera.

—Lo siento… —dijo por fin y la miró con angustia.

Esas palabras hicieron que ella volteara a verlo con confusión. Una confusión que el chico no pudo ver, producto de la sombra que la cobijaba al estar de espaldas a la luz de la luna. Por el contrario, desde su posición, ella era capaz de ver todo el rostro del muchacho, al cual lo bañaba esta luz hermosa.

—… pero no puedo… —siguió el hilo lento de su varonil voz.

Entonces lo supo. Venía lo inevitable: el rechazo. Más que una certeza, era un presentimiento desde lo profundo de su ser, porque desde que vio a ese hermoso chico había quedado prendada, y aunque no era la primera vez que le sucedía algo así, algo estaba diferente a esas veces. Ni siquiera el rechazo era común para ella.

La gran doña Catalina Gabriel de la Barca y Espinoza sentía temor, e incluso, al tener conocimiento de esto, el miedo aumentó. Su corazón se aceleró al instante, provocando una reacción instintiva humana-animal milenaria que usaba muy seguido durante las batallas. Su alarma se activó y el modo defensa se encendió de improviso, haciendo que sus reacciones fueran más rápidas que su pensamiento.

Se levantó al instante y dijo con voz asesina al tiempo para interrumpir la sentencia del chico.

—Ni se te ocurra sirviente. Mucho cuidado con lo que dices. —Y eso fue una amenaza fatal.

André se comió sus palabras y tembló. Sentía que esa mujer lo iba a devorar en cualquier momento y se recriminó por su estupidez. Se supone que venía a pedirle un favor y terminaba enfadándola… "¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?". Ella tenía prácticamente a la familia Jarjayes en sus manos y Oscar corría peligro. Debía pensar en una manera inteligente de convencer a la condesa, sino las cosas se saldrían de control. Tragó duro.

—Señora Condesa, yo solo quiero ayudar a la familia Jarjayes. Es muy importante para mí, por favor no le…

—Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, eso se ve muy claro y no soy ciega. —Y de manera muy fría continuó—. Pero negocios, son negocios y un compromiso se cumple. Eso es lo que define a un respetable caballero de honor.

El frío caló los huesos de André y su corazón dolía tanto frente a aquella situación. Deseaba gritar y renegar contra el destino. Decirle a la condesa que estaba equivocada, mas su mente le decía que ella tenía razón, pues se debatía entre la razón y la emoción, los sentimientos de su corazón y su alma fiel. Simplemente, en ese instante, no sabía cómo convencerla.

—Señora condesa os lo imploro… —Unas lágrimas furtivas se le escaparon sin querer—. Yo lamento si fui un desconsiderado con vos.

Se sintió débil de repente, pues ese chico le hacía doler el corazón. No quería verlo así y maldijo al general Jarjayes junto con toda su familia, en especial, a esa "Oscar". De solo pensar en ese nombre le hervía la sangre. Si no hacía algo al respecto, el chico que tenía al frente, terminaría derrumbándose a sus pies, implorando piedad al igual que esos hombres que condenaba a la tabla para ser comidos por los tiburones.

—Suficiente André. —Se sorprendió suspirando—. No es necesario todo esto. Veré una solución que nos convenga a ambos, pero vete ya.

Catalina le dio la espalda y escuchó el cierre de la puerta de su habitación. La verdad no tenía idea de cómo solucionarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, salió a pasear por los jardines de las rosas y vio de tantos colores, que se sintió fascinada, pero más fascinada quedó cuando vio a André al lado del pozo.

El mozo estaba sacando agua y llenando las cubetas. En una de esas acciones se mojó la cara y parte del cuello. La camisa se le pegó al pecho. Era simplemente hermoso y la española se deleitaba con la vista.

André se quitó la camisa mojada y con ella se secó el torso. Catalina se acercó como hipnotizada y se apoyó en un árbol mientras lo observaba con ojos brillantes desde unos metros. Lucía como un dios mitológico, su piel brillaba al sol donde no podías dejar de mirarlo.

"Es un pecado que esa belleza se desperdicie" —musitó.

Era tan bello… En lo recóndito de su mente, Catalina llegó a una decisión.

Cruzó el patio, sin importarle si André la veía o no, y fue directo al despacho del general.

—Señor, deseo hablaros —dijo con seguridad.

El general Jarjayes la miró sorprendido y temeroso, le ofreció asiento. Cata se acomodó frente al escritorio.

—Tengo una propuesta que puede compensar vuestra deuda —habló con decisión la española.

El General abrió los ojos.

—¿Existe esa solución? —Guardó silencio y la miró con curiosidad—. Decidme.

—Me quedaré con André como prenda al futuro pago —dijo Cata muy segura.

El General abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Cómo?

—Los capitanes de barco, a veces rescatamos personas cautivas por piratas o por el enemigo. Nosotros cuidamos de esa persona durante el tiempo que esté a bordo y lo devolvemos a su familia. Casi siempre, esta nos da un premio en dinero o especies, por haber cuidado a su persona amada.

Al general se le pasó la palabra "secuestro" o "rapto" por la cabeza y también la palabra "rescate", pero viendo de quién se trataba, no dijo nada, ya que esas prácticas solo eran utilizadas por piratas y corsarios.

—¿Será posible? —preguntó el general medio turbado.

—Perfectamente, posible —dijo Cata—. Como verá, no puedo irme sin cobrar la deuda. Eso me pondría en una situación inestable para alguien de mi posición. Puedo tomar su palabra de caballero y eso me garantiza en parte el pago, pero, si su familia está dispuesta a ofrecerme una prenda que respalde vuestra palabra, podré volver sin problemas mientras vos arregláis vuestros asuntos.

—¡Oh!, no lo había visto así.

—Un sirviente importante de la casa, vendría bien, aunque mejor sería, una hija vuestra —dijo con cierta malicia Cata, lo cual el hombre saltó—. Pero considerando las circunstancias y considerando que soy una verdadera dama, me conformaré con el sirviente.

—Muy… muy… amable… de su parte… —dijo el pobre General, que casi tuvo un ataque cardíaco ahí mismo.

Catalina se estaba divirtiendo internamente, a costa del hombre, porque ni en mil años se llevaría a la pesada de Oscar ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Entonces, ¿no tenéis problemas con la idea? ¡Esplendido! —exclamó, Cata, aplaudiendo—. Haréis los preparativos para mañana, porque debo partir a primera hora, ya he retrasado demasiado mi viaje a mis tierras.

—¡Mañana! —chilló el General—. Es demasiado pronto, debo…

—Vuestro problema, recordáis que fui yo, quien salvó vuestro honor.

El hombre se tuvo que morder la lengua, porque era la verdad.

—No es necesario que André empaque muchas cosas, puesto que se le proveerá de todo nuevo. La corte española es estricta en etiqueta y tendrá que desempeñarse como corresponde.

—¿Lo presentará en la corte española? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos de la impresión.

—Por supuesto, será mi invitado especial de Francia, ¿cómo no lo voy a presentar? Si André es lo suficientemente, inteligente como creo que es, podrá aprender la etiqueta y quizás convertirse en caballero.

—No insulte, por favor, eso es imposible.

—No tan así, ha habido caballeros hechos por méritos a la corona.

El General quedó con la boca abierta y estuvo a punto de gritarle que estaba loca, pero se comió sus palabras por miedo a la respuesta lapidaria.

—Bien, entonces, me voy. Arregle los detalles, y un placer hacer tratos con vos —ofreció su mano, la cual quedó estirada unos segundos, antes de ser estrechada.

Catalina salió del despacho con una sonrisa, pero al cerrar la puerta se puso seria. Luego, fue donde Antonio y le avisó que partirían al siguiente día y se llevaban a André con ellos. Antonio quedó de una pieza casi congelado en su puesto.

—Sí, ya sé, no tienes que decírmelo.

—Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo —dijo Antonio antes de abandonar la habitación.

—Yo también, Antonio —murmuró Cata para sí misma.

Catalina se quedó en su habitación. No iba a salir de ahí hasta el otro día, no porque tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo, solo sabía que habría cambios en la mansión, pero si el General era tan prudente como sabía que era, lo más probable es que no habría ningún problema al respecto.

**Continuará.**

Hola, gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir este fic. Me alegra mucho que les guste.


	10. DUELO DE GATAS

-10-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 10: DUELO DE GATAS. **

Amaneció, fue una noche muy larga donde apenas pudo pegar sus hermosas pestañas largas. Antonio entró a su habitación con todo el desplante de dueño de casa, aunque distaba mucho de serlo. Traía el desayuno, así que dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se acercó a la cama.

—Cata a levantarse —dijo, tirándole las colchas hacia atrás— ¿Cómo?, ¿otra vez duermes con la ropa puesta?

—¿Ah? No fastidies tan temprano… ¡Ah!

Antonio abrió las cortinas de golpe, dejando pasar la luz y molestando sus bellos ojos negros.

—Anoche, a ese chico, tuve que prohibirle venir con usted. Me agarré a golpes con él. Tiene un humor muy volátil ¿De verdad quiere llevarse a ese dos caras con usted?

Catalina abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego rio con cansancio. El ratoncito no era tan ratoncito.

—No tenías que arriesgarte —le dijo Catalina—. Podía apañarme con él.

—Eso era lo que realmente me daba miedo. Así que le dije sus verdades como que debería besar el camino que pisa usted, en vez de andar con bravuconerías.

—Él no besará el camino de nadie. No está acostumbrado.

"Quizás el camino de Oscar, si esta se lo pide" —pensó enseguida Cata.

—Pues tendrá que acostumbrarse —siguió Antonio con su voz autoritaria—. Usted les está haciendo el favor de los favores y se ponen en ese plano ¡Dios mediante! Ahora levántese, saldremos a las nueve en punto.

Catalina iba a decir algo, pero Antonio la atajó, leyendo su pensamiento:

—El chico está bien, no lo golpeé tan fuerte y él tampoco me atinó. Se tranquilizó cuando vio lo inútil que era seguir con eso. Al menos es inteligente.

Catalina quedó con la mente en blanco. Le gustaba el chico amable orgulloso, pero el que vio Antonio, a ese no lo conocía.

—Prepara mi uniforme de la Capitanía General de la Flota Imperial.

Antonio quedó parado en su sitio.

—¿Por qué ese en especial? —preguntó Antonio con curiosidad.

—Tengo ganas de vestirlo.

—¿Así, como así no más?

—Así, como así no más. —Fue la respuesta de Cata, redundando—. No olvides la condecoración.

Antonio hizo un gesto de fastidio.

—¿Algo más? Ahora voy por el chico complicado.

—No, tranquilízalo si tienes que hacerlo. No quiero problemas con él.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

Antonio salió de la habitación y Catalina se desperezó en la cama, estirándose todo lo que pudo con manos y piernas abiertas, e incluso, dedos. Volvió a dar dos vueltas por la cama y volvió a estirarse, volviendo a emitir soniditos desperezados. Quedó un rato tendida, mirando el techo de la habitación. No se había dado cuenta de los hermosos motivos que decoraban los bordes. Relieves con formas de ramas de flores eran exquisitos.

—Solo los franceses harían esas cosas en los techos donde nadie mira —dijo Catalina para sí misma.

Se levantó como quien cayó en coma y durante varios meses no ha pisado suelo: con una pesadez estoica. Estuvo varios minutos, incluso sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Caminó hasta el lavado con flexiones en su cuello, torso y cintura. No hizo más que tocar el agua y siseó, estaba congelada.

—Este Antonio lo hizo a propósito —pensó en voz alta.

Tripas corazón y tomó bastante agua para lavarse la cara. Quizás debería tomar un baño antes de salir, el viaje sería bastante largo. También podía bañarse en el barco, siendo de su propiedad, podía hacer lo que quisiera a bordo sin problemas. Era su jurisdicción. Siguió, lavándose con cuidado todas sus partes, cuando volviera a su barco, el cual ya extrañaba demasiado, se daría un baño de espuma en su pequeña y cómoda tina de madera, con agua caliente exquisita. Tendría que cargar el agua con ese propósito específico, con anterioridad, porque era un crimen ocupar el agua del barco destinada para la tripulación.

Tomó su desayuno con calma, aunque el chocolate estaba frío. El pan estaba rico; un pan francés muy crujiente. Dejó las frutas; no tenía tanta hambre como creyó.

Antonio llegó con su traje cuando ella cepillaba su cabello con minuciosidad, cuidando cada fibra de él como si fuera de oro. No era rubio, sino negro, pero tenía un brillo espectacular casi azulino.

Después fue a vestirse, Antonio la ayudó sin tapujos, pues estaba acostumbrado desde siempre. Su sirviente conocía bien su cuerpo desnudo y no le costó para nada vestirla con ese increíble traje naval: chaqueta blanca larga hasta las rodillas, con puños anchos y gruesos de color azul marino. Los bordes de la chaqueta, por delante, también eran azul marino con botones dorados, finamente, labrados. El chaleco interior también era azul con hermosos relieves dorados, los cuales hacían juego con los motivos de la chaqueta. Pantalón blanco, ajustado, con botas negras bastante más largas de lo habitual, pero manteniendo el taco militar tan característico. Una capa blanca muy larga con el interior de azul marino.

—¿Estamos listos para irnos? —preguntó Cata.

—Listos.

—Espera, falta mi condecoración.

Antonio hizo una mueca de disgusto, ya que no le gustaba que la luciera, porque era demasiado ostentosa y no le pegaba para nada a ella, según apreciación personal. Se la pasó a regañadientes, e incluso, tuvo que prenderla él mismo en el pecho de Catalina.

Sucedía que Antonio estaba totalmente, equivocado con respecto a esa condecoración. Catalina se veía espectacular y ese traje acompañaba muy bien, con dicho broche dorado con la imagen de la diosa de la victoria al centro. Así se hizo ver cuando salió de su habitación y los sirvientes la miraban atontados, pues su porte caballeresco, tan elegante, rivalizada con la propia Lady Oscar.

André quedó de piedra cuando vio a la condesa con ese uniforme tan increíble. Parecía una diosa, no igual a Oscar, porque nadie se parecía a Oscar, pero también el chico no era muy objetivo con respecto a eso. Demasiado cercana la preferencia.

—Condesa, estáis radiante —le dice André.

—Gracias André.

—Quiero aprovechar el momento de agradecerle lo que hace por la familia Jarjayes.

Catalina arrugó el ceño con sospecha de que le agradecieran algo, que el otro no quería agradecer, puesto solo esa noche estuvo dispuesto a pelear con ella. Por fortuna, Antonio estuvo ahí para detenerlo.

—Pues, de nada —dijo Cata un tanto dudosa.

—Quiero decir, tuve tiempo de reflexionar y si yo puedo hacer algo por la familia, no tengo problemas en irme con vuestra señoría.

—Me alegra saber eso, André.

—Espero volver pronto a Francia.

—Eso dependerá, exclusivamente, del general Jarjayes, ¿no es cierto general?

El general, quien estaba en la puerta de la mansión Jarjayes se puso nerviosos y con cara también triste.

—Por supuesto, señora Condesa.

La Nana tuvo prohibido salir a despedirse de André, porque estaba en su cuarto, llorando a mares por la ida de su nieto y, aunque entendía las razones, no tenía corazón para verlo partir.

La Condesa se despidió del general y de su esposa, no, porque vivía en palacio en ese tiempo como dama de honor de la reina María Antonieta. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de la abuela, pero le dijeron que estaba indispuesta en su cuarto. También, debía de despedirse de sus majestades. Sin embargo, como salía de inmediato por emergencia, enviaría un comunicado oficial con el general Jarjayes.

—Esta es mi despedida para los reyes de Francia. Posee el sello oficial de mi casa, ruego a vos entregar a los reyes con mis infinitos agradecimientos —le dijo Catalina al padre de Oscar.

—Así lo haré. Es mejor que se vayan, Oscar está por llegar.

—¿Ella no sabe lo de André?

—No, y prefiero que quede así. Después le informaré.

Catalina lo quedó mirando con sospecha. Quizás qué mentira le iba a contar, pero prefirió no interferir en cosas que no le importaban.

Subieron a la carroza y partieron rumbo al puerto. Pasaron diez minutos de camino, alejados ya bastante de la mansión y los terrenos de los Jarjayes. Entonces, apareció un jinete solitario que venía hacia ellos.

Era Oscar en su esplendoroso caballo blanco.

Catalina iba dentro del carruaje. Antonio y André estaban frente a ella, conversando sobre el clima de Castilla, cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

—Buenos días Condesa, ¿dónde vais tan temprano? —dijo Oscar en la ventanilla—. Los ladrones siempre acechan.

Menuda broma. No se preocupó de eso todas las veces que salía y ahora sí. Coincidencia de que ahora estaba André con ella. Catalina entrecerró los ojos.

André la miró asustada.

—Me voy a España —respondió la noble.

—¡Oh! Una lástima privarnos de su presencia tan pronto. —Su voz pareció sincera.

—Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender.

—¿André los acompañará hasta el puerto? —dijo Oscar con la mirada en el chico de ojos verdes.

Catalina miró fijo a André. El chico siguió con mirada asustada. Antonio no quitó la vista de su ama. Catalina sonrió y dirigió su mirada a la chica.

—No, André vendrá conmigo a España por un tiempo.

Oscar pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué habéis dicho? —balbuceó Oscar.

—Me llevo a André para España —repitió la Condesa.

—Pero… pero… ¿por qué?

—Porque me da la gana y encontré de mal gusto que trataran tan mal a André, así que me lo llevo.

—¿Cómo decís? —Oscar no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—¿Estáis sorda?

Oscar estaba tan estupefacta que no podía pensar en una respuesta.

—Doña Catalina, por favor, no digáis eso —dice André igual de sorprendido.

—Yo digo lo que se me da la gana —dijo Cata con arrogancia.

Oscar reaccionó de improviso.

—No dejaré que hagáis eso —sentenció Oscar.

—Me parece bien —dijo Catalina, abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

Oscar se apartó del carruaje mientras Catalina salía de él con la majestuosidad de una reina. André también salió junto a Antonio.

—¿Y cómo pensáis detenerme? —preguntó Catalina, mirando hacia arriba donde estaba Oscar montada en su caballo.

Oscar desmontó con tranquilidad y caminó los pasos para quedar de frente a la condesa. Esta era más alta que ella en unas buenas pulgadas, ya que tenía casi la misma estatura de André. Sin embargo, esto no la disminuyó en nada, en vez de eso, puso su mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Espera Oscar, creo que deberías saber algo —empieza diciendo André.

—¡Callaos! ¡No he dado permiso de hablar, sirviente! —lo gritoneó Cata.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? No tenéis derecho a gritarle —dijo Oscar.

—¡Yo le grito a quien quiera! Soy una condesa, de la casa real de La Barca y sangre real corre por mis venas.

—¡Estáis abusando de tu poder! —exclamó Oscar con bravura—. No sigáis, porque os daré una lección.

Catalina cruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros con porte despectivo.

—Inténtalo —picó, caldeando los ánimos hasta el tope.

André dio unos pasos e iba a decir algo, pero Antonio tomó del brazo con fuerza y lo hizo para atrás.

—Déjala, confía en ella —le murmuró Antonio.

—No puedo dejar que lastime a Oscar —explicó André con el mismo murmullo a Antonio.

—No la lastimará.

Dejaron el carruaje a un lado del camino junto con el cochero, a quien lo dejaron también a cargo del caballo de Oscar. Se alejaron del camino entre los árboles, hasta llegar a la parte descampada, donde el terreno llano, le hacía el espacio perfecto para un duelo.

Oscar y Cata tomaron distancia. Cata se quitó su capa de forma ceremoniosa y se la pasó a Antonio.

—No la lastimes mucho —le susurró Antonio.

—Eso depende de ella —dijo la española.

—Cielos —masculló Antonio al alejarse.

Antonio volvió donde estaba André y se puso a su lado por cualquier cosa.

—Bien, Oscar, quien gane se queda con André —dijo Cata.

—No creo que sea tan fácil —dijo Oscar.

—Lo será —aseguró Catalina.

André y Antonio seguían susurrando para no interferir con las chicas.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo André.

—Dos ladys peleando por un sirviente, jeje, es divertido —planteó Antonio.

—No lo veo divertido, si se enteran en la corte serán las hazmerreír.

—Nah, siempre pueden decir que Cata insultó a Oscar, siendo foránea está acostumbrada a que la mancillen.

—¡Dios! ¿Cómo puede decir eso de su ama?

Antonio se encogió de hombros.

—La costumbre —dijo Antonio sin inmutarse.

André quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

El duelo estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

—¿No tendremos padrinos? —preguntó Oscar, moviendo su espada de un lado para el otro.

—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —dijo burlona Catalina—. No, eso es de perdedores. Además, los chicos aquí atrás verán todo.

Lady Oscar tenía cara de mosqueada, esa condesita le tocaba las que no tenía y cuando llegaba a su punto de tolerancia, no había vuelta a atrás. Estaba, realmente, con ganas de darle una buena lección con su espada. Desde hace bastantes días tenía ganas, a punto de ebullición, de darle su merecido a la odiosa esa, quien más encima trataba de llevarse a André.

Por otro lado, Catalina también quería matar a Oscar. No la soportaba y le caía mal. Al diablo eso de no lastimarla, si podía matarla, mejor para ella. Total, no sería el primer noble que se cargaba.

—Comencemos —dijo Cata.

Las dos presentaron sus espadas con la señal significativa frente a sus rostros. Tomaron sus posturas con las espadas al frente, y se midieron antes del primer choque.

El sonido del metal chocando, inundó el ambiente del duelo. André hizo su cuerpo para atrás en un movimiento instintivo de rechazo. Antonio puso cara de preocupación, su ama estaba demasiado seria en esta pelea.

**Continuará.**


	11. LAS GATAS TERCAS SON APASIONADAS

-11-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**CAPÍTULO 11: LAS GATAS TERCAS SON APASIONADAS. **

No solo Catalina estaba seria, sino también Oscar. Los movimientos de ambas eran de dos perfectas espadachines. Golpes cruzados, hacia atrás y hacia adelante, no tenían aperturas donde atacar, ni tampoco fallos en la guardia. Aplicaron más fuerza, los rayos del sol provocaban destellos luminosos en el metal que parecían chispas candentes. Los movimientos se hicieron más intensos y pronto comenzaron a saltar de un lado para el otro, esquivando las estocadas de la otra.

—Muy bien, Oscar, tanta pasión por un sirviente, ¿qué pensarían tus soldados? —dijo Cata burlona mientras bloqueaba las avanzadas.

—Lo mismo podría decirse de vos, señora Condesa —respondió Oscar.

—Al contrario de ti, yo no guardo mis sentimientos ¡Estoy enamorada de André y te lo demostraré con mi espada! —le gritó enojada Catalina.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Oscar confundida.

—¡Qué! —chilló André.

En ese momento de confusión, Catalina atacó a Oscar y la hirió en el brazo.

—¡Oscar! —gritó André.

La sangre comenzó a chorrear mientras trataba de no perder la compostura en la lucha. Los ojos de Catalina estaban llenos de furia homicida cuando atacaba sin piedad a Oscar, quien apenas podía defenderse. André entró en pánico y quiso detener el duelo, pero Antonio le cubrió el paso con una daga larga en mano, apuntando a su cuello. Debía tenerla escondida en su ropa.

—Lo siento, no tienes permitido interferir en un duelo oficial —le dijo Antonio a André.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Se matarán por una tontería!

—Mi ama no cree que sea una tontería.

—Antonio, por favor, yo sé lo que sientes por Cata, porque es lo mismo que yo siento por Oscar. Por eso, no podemos dejar que esto continúe.

—Es cierto, pero yo confío en ella al contrario de ti —dijo decidido el sirviente.

—¡Dios!

Impotente André, seguía viendo el duelo sin poder moverse de su sitio. Sintió alivio al ver a Oscar retomar la compostura.

—Eso fue un golpe bajo Condesa —dijo enojada Oscar mientras se defendía.

—¿Por qué? A ti no debería importarte, ¿no? —Catalina sonrió de lado.

—Claro que me importa, y mucho. Lo siento por vos, pero André no irá contigo —determinó Oscar, atacando ahora, como si no estuviera herida.

Los golpes siguieron al ataque. Oscar movía los pies con ligereza con la gracia de un ave. Catalina se extrañó de los movimientos. Acostumbrada a pelear con hombres llenos de fuerza bruta, la fineza y el equilibrio de una mujer la descolocaba.

—¿Por qué estás tan segura que no vendrá conmigo? —preguntó Catalina.

—Porque es mi amigo, lo conozco desde niños —responde Oscar.

—Eso no significa nada. Un hombre por amor abandona todo lo que conoce.

—Él no está enamorado de ti —dice Oscar, golpeando su espada con fuerza.

Catalina enojada con la certeza de Oscar, lanza su espada por debajo de la empuñadura de la otra.

—¡No estés tan segura! —ruge Cata.

—¡André es mío! —grita Oscar.

La empuñadura de la espada hace un movimiento circular y Oscar desplaza la punta de su espada por la muñeca de su rival donde la hiere. Catalina se retira de inmediato al ver su sangre cerca de la vena.

André estaba en shock con lo gritado por Oscar.

—No podéis seguir con esa herida en la mano —anunció Oscar.

—¿Quién dijo? —habló con arrogancia la española.

Catalina lanzó la espada para tomarla con la otra mano. Alzó el arma con la mano izquierda e hizo el saludo de los espadachines.

—Si quieres vencer a los hombres con la espada, debes ser ambidiestra —enseñó Cata con una sonrisa de lado.

Volvió a la carga y las dos, ahora, estaban sangrando por igual. Catalina manejaba muy bien la espada con la mano izquierda, cosa que sorprendió a Oscar al retomar la lucha. Su contrincante española era muy buena y supuso que, con las pistolas, debía tener excelente puntería. Casi podía verla luchando en los mares, dando órdenes como un pirata. Eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó Cata demasiado molesta.

—De vos —respondió Oscar con un ataque violento.

Catalina saltó para atrás, justo a tiempo, de recibir una estocada mortal. Esto se estaba poniendo raro, los hombres se perturbaban rápido con una contrincante mujer, pero si tu contrincante también era una mujer, no podía leer fácilmente sus movimientos. Debía apurar el duelo, matarla rápido, porque entre más duraba la lucha, esa mujer copiaba sus movimientos de forma alarmante. Como si le estuviera enseñando técnicas, en vez de tratar de matarla.

—¿Te gusta lo que aprendes? —le dijo Cata.

—Mucho, es muy educativo —responde con burla—. Quizás también pueda convertirme en una pirata.

—¡Ni lo sueñes, boba! Estás demasiado mimada. Ni siquiera sabes los problemas de tu padre.

Oscar llevaba ventaja en la lucha. Acorraló a la española en un árbol, pero hábilmente, la otra salió de su punto de mira y estocó la madera en su lugar. Hizo fuerza para retirar su espada de la corteza, ya que venía Cata con un golpe mortal, el cual bloqueó.

—¿Cuáles problemas? —preguntó Oscar al recibir un nuevo golpe.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

—Eres odiosa.

—Más que tú, no lo creo.

—Terminemos con esto.

—Lo mismo digo.

Callaron de improviso y afilaron sus miradas. Ahora, todo se decidiría de un momento a otro.

André estaba muy nervioso con la situación. Parar el duelo sería una deshonra para Oscar y perdería automáticamente, aunque en estos momentos ya no era sirviente de Oscar, sino de Catalina, lo cual significaba que podía detener la pelea, perdiendo Catalina en el acto. Decidido dio un paso, pero fue pinchado en el cuello por la daga de Antonio.

—Ni lo pienses —amenazó Antonio.

—Debo detener esta locura, ¿no lo entiendes? —dijo André.

—Entiendo, pero no puedo, lo siento.

André se mordió la mejilla interna, quería gritar de la impotencia. Si Oscar resultaba dañada, jamás se lo perdonaría. No entendía a Antonio, su ama estaba en peligro, pero no hacía nada, incluso era la más herida, sangraba mucho de su mano derecha.

Catalina dio dos pasos muy rápidos hacia Oscar. La rodeó por la espalda, pero su espada estaba muy cerca para una estocada, así que la golpeó en la cabeza con el mango del arma y se alejó. Oscar dio tres zancadas, media atontada, con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo doblado. Al enderezarse, vieron un hilo de sangre que caía por la sien de la mujer.

—¡Oscar! ¿Estás bien? —llamó André.

Oscar no le respondió estaba muy concentrada en la pelea y en su oponente. Hacía bien, porque Catalina se le vino encima, aprovechando lo atontada que estaba su contrincante. Con sendos golpes certeros, lograron descolocar a Oscar, quien no sabía cómo defenderse de ese brutal ataque. Finalmente, usó su instinto de guerrera entrenada para quitarse de encima a la española y dio un salto ágil, utilizando todo su equilibrio para lograr salir del rango de ataque.

El cansancio volvió el duelo en algo mortal, como aquellos enfrentamientos donde de seguro uno moriría, porque no había otra resolución del conflicto. Esas dos no daban pie atrás y ya estaban inmersas en ese aire de guerrero donde, difícilmente, se podía escapar. Eso pasaba cuando los contrincantes eran excepcionales, parecidos, con fuerzas muy equilibradas donde un solo movimiento, definiría al ganador.

Y así fue.

Catalina logró enterrarle la espada a Oscar, pero con tan mala suerte, o cálculo, que también fue traspasada en su costado por la espada francesa.

—¡Oscar! —chilló André.

—¡Cata! —gritó Antonio.

Las dos se retiraron muy lastimadas, apretando sus heridas con una mano, porque seguían empuñando el arma sin soltarla. Con mucha dificultad, trataron de seguir luchando, pero los movimientos se hicieron lentos y torpes. Catalina cayó al suelo y mientras trataba de levantarse, Oscar usaba la espada como bastón para mantenerse en pie.

Catalina se levantó con mucha dificultad, también usando la espada como bastón de apoyo.

—¡Vamos! —gritó Cata cuando se puso en pie, jadeando.

Oscar, jadeando también, asintió con la cabeza y como pudo alzó la espada. André aprovechó la preocupación de Antonio para manotear la daga que tenía en su cuello y correr hacia Catalina para tumbarla o quitarle la espada, pero no alcanzó a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Catalina dio los pasos necesarios para acabar con Oscar.

—¡Suficiente! —gritó Antonio con voz potente, la cual retumbó en todo el lugar.

Todo se detuvo en un instante. Antonio llegó raudo donde su ama Catalina, al mismo tiempo que André llegaba donde Oscar.

—No te atrevas a detenerme, ¿oíste? —gruñó la española a su sirviente.

Oscar iba a decir algo, pero estuvo a punto de caerse y André la sujetó en sus brazos.

—Maldición, Antonio, no hagas esto —amenazó Cata con dientes apretados.

—Ya lo hice, puedes castigarme después.

—Por supuesto que lo haré —aseguró Catalina.

Ahí fue que ella también terminó en brazos de su sirviente, para no caer de bruces en el suelo. Antonio la deslizó con suavidad al piso acolchado de pasto, donde dio cuenta de la realidad:

La lucha terminó con un empate técnico.

Antonio corrió al carruaje por el botiquín de emergencia y dejó a las dos mujeres con André. Oscar y Catalina, estaban sentadas a los pies de un árbol con las espaldas apoyadas en el tronco. Catalina por el frente y Oscar por al lado.

—Oscar déjame ver la herida —decía André asustado.

—Estaré bien… —respondía Oscar sin quitar su mano de su costado.

—Ya déjala, estará bien, unas puntadas y un poco de ron, y quedará como nueva —dijo Cata— ¿No es cierto, princesa?

—No soy princesa.

—Oh, cierto, eres una Lady.

Oscar tuvo que morderse el labio interno para no responder, porque era verdad.

Antonio llegó y abrió el botiquín en el suelo, al medio de ambas. Ordenó a André, como un doctor a su enfermera, para curar a las voluntariosas nobles. Mientras Antonio atendía a Cata, André atendió a Oscar, bajo el comando del extraño sirviente.

—Desnúdala. —Fue la orden.

—¡Qué! —exclamó Andrés.

—Vamos no hay nada debajo que no conozcas —dijo con malicia Cata— ¡Ay!

Gritó bajo el brusco movimiento que hizo Antonio para quitarle la ropa. Cata sabía que lo hizo a propósito por el comentario a André. Lo miró asustada y prefirió callarse mientras la atendía, porque cuando él estaba molesto, la curación dolía mucho más, como una especie de venganza por el mal rato. Por eso decidió ser sumisa, solo por ese corto lapso o vería estrellitas cuando tocara la aguja al necesitar puntos.

Afortunadamente, las heridas no eran profundas, ni habían tocado ningún órgano interno en ninguna de las dos. Algo realmente, milagroso si vemos la lucha, pero al ser dos expertas espadachines, es razonable que hayan esquivado el golpe fatal.

Catalina resistió las puntadas de Antonio con todo el estoicismo que pudo, apretando dientes, mientras André tenía serios problemas al desnudar a Oscar. André ya había tratado la herida de Oscar que tenía en su costado, faltaba solo coser un poco, pero quería revisar la de arriba y para eso debía sacar más ropa. En cambio, Cata estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba.

—Yo lo haré, André, no te preocupes —le dijo Oscar cuando lo vio nervioso.

—No, no, yo lo haré. No miraré, lo prometo —dijo André con dulzura.

—Termino de remendar a Cata y voy con Lady Oscar —dijo Antonio.

André dejó su concentración para responderle al sirviente, pero sin querer, miró los pechos de Catalina y desvió la vista rápido con la cara sonrojada. Oscar lo miró extrañado y se dio cuenta de la razón. Le sorprendieron dos cosas; primero las cicatrices de la condesa en su cuerpo, algunas bien antiguas; segundo, ver cómo Antonio atendía a Catalina de forma tan profesional.

—¿Eres médico? —le preguntó Oscar.

—Soy médico honorario, tengo muchos conocimientos y los aplico solo a la familia de Catalina.

—Es el médico de mi barco… también… ¡Ay! —chilló Cata cuando le clavaron la aguja con fuerza— ¡Demonios, Antonio! No tienes por qué ser tan bruto conmigo.

—No tenéis que preocuparos. No será así con vos —le dijo Antonio a Oscar.

—Conmigo solo se está vengando el muy… ¡Ah! —chilló Cata otra vez.

—Es mejor que guardes silencio y te quedes quieta —aconsejó Antonio a Catalina.

Oscar sonrió, ya podría imaginar esas cicatrices. Ayudó a André con su chaqueta y camisa. Los senos los tenía vendados, pero debieron aflojar un poco la venda. A André le temblaba la mano al hacer esto, Oscar trataba de ayudar con su mano buena. Y ahí estaban en otra lucha menos mortal, pero igual de importante.

**Continuará.**

**Hola a todos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por acompañarme en esta aventura con nuestra querida Lady y su simpática rival XD. Solo queda un capítulo para el final. Desde el principio siempre quise un duelo entre estas dos, jeje. Pude agregar lluvia y que fuera una pelea en el lodo, pero sería poco estético. Nah, una linda pelea entre guerreras es lo que se merecían estas dos. Espero haber cumplido.**


	12. REFLEJOS GATUNOS

-12-

**EL ESPEJO PERFECTO**

**Por Berusaiyu**

**Aquí con el último capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

**CAPÍTULO 12: REFLEJOS GATUNOS. **

Ese momento de debilidad, cuando se está limpiando las heridas de alguien, en especial si se trataba de alguien amado, podía ser demasiado íntimo. André lo sentía así, como si cuidara de ella, de esa forma especial que siempre quiso. La forma especial, que hinchaba su corazón de regocijo y esperanzas de ser alguien especial para Oscar.

—Mantén la venda abajo mientras yo limpio la herida —dijo André a Oscar.

Oscar lo miró a los ojos algo intrigada por el comportamiento del mozo, pero al final con alegría por tenerlo tan cerca de ella. Confiaba en él con su vida, eso estaba demostrado en la contienda que tuvo recién, pero ignoraba lo que le estaba pasando a su perturbado corazón cuando lo tenía cerca, ya que todas esas cosas, cosas de niñas, de novelas baratas, las desechaba por no ser aptas para su estatus de heredero Jarjayes. Renunció a su condición de mujer y como tal debía ignorar, rechazar, todo tipo de sentimiento extraño, que la embargara. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, con fuerza para responder con dulzura:

—Está bien —murmuró Oscar.

De esta forma, fue como André pudo curarla a la espera de Antonio y su aguja, el cual no se demoró tanto con Catalina. Oscar creyó que sentiría mucho dolor con las puntadas, pero no fue así. Antonio cumplió su palabra de tratarla con amabilidad. Ardió, pero así eran las heridas en batalla. Trató de mantener la compostura, no gritar, ni llorar. Los hombres no lloran según su enseñanza. Dejó y confió en las manos de Antonio, pues este tenía cierto aire de confiabilidad, muy parecido al aire alrededor de André. Como un aura compartida por ambos.

Después de la atención médica, cada uno de los sirvientes ayudó a ponerlas en pie. Firme, como las guerreras que eran.

André tomó el brazo bueno de Oscar y lo puso sobre su hombro, por detrás de su cabeza para impulsarla hacia arriba. Antonio hizo lo mismo. Cuando las dos estuvieron, frente a frente, se quedaron mirando otra vez.

—Creo que esto fue un empate —dijo Cata—. Primera vez que tengo uno.

—Yo he tenido algunos bastante honrosos y este es el mejor —explicó Oscar.

—Gracias, pero eso no soluciona nuestro problema.

Silencio incómodo.

—Oscar, deberías saber… —comenzó André.

—Exacto —interrumpió Cata—, es él quién debería elegir.

—¿André? —pregunta Oscar toda confundida— ¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?

El chico la quedó mirando con dolor en sus ojos. Debía mentir para rescatar a Oscar de la miseria. Su sacrificio no era en vano. La deshonra para Oscar, equivaldría a la muerte, y él no podía permitir que sucediera eso. Él debía irse con Catalina cueste lo que cueste.

—Oscar, yo… estoy enamorado de la condesa Catalina por eso me voy con ella a España —confesó André con seriedad ante sus ojos.

—¡Cómo! —exclamó Oscar conmocionada.

Eso no podía ser cierto. A los oídos de la comandante sonaba ridículo, hasta que escuchó la voz de la condesa a su lado.

—Que André está loquito por mí —dijo mirando con fijeza a Oscar.

Oscar tenía la boca abierta de la impresión. La cerró y trató de mantener su compostura de noble orgullosa o digna, según el punto de vista con la que la miraran.

—Entiendo, si esa es la razón. No puedo hacer nada —concluyó Oscar con el corazón recogido, pero con una actitud falsa.

Catalina rodó los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¡Por favor! ¿Acaso eres tan tonta para creer eso? —regaña la condesa.

—¿Qué?

—Bien, te enseñaré —anunció Cata—. André, olvídate de todo lo demás y dime con sinceridad, con quién quieres quedarte. Sé honesto, no tendrás otra oportunidad. Conmigo, quien te dará de todo, no serás nunca más un sirviente, e incluso, tendrás un título noble para presumir o… con ella, donde estarás condenado a la servidumbre, aguantando los malos tratos de su frío y bloqueado corazón.

André iba a abrir la boca, pero Cata lo calló al interrumpirlo.

—Recuerda —continuó la condesa—. La verdad, solo la verdad. Tu sentir. Si eres honesto, olvidaré todo lo demás.

El chico abrió grande los ojos de la impresión.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Catalina.

André miró a Antonio con temor. Antonio le dio un rostro tranquilizador y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿André? —preguntó Oscar.

—Honestamente —dijo André—. Me quiero quedar con Oscar —confesó el chico de ojos verdes, mirando con devoción a la dueña de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ves? —dijo Catalina, pero vio el rostro confuso de Oscar— ¡Oh! ¡Demonios!... Lo siento por ti chico por tener tan mal gusto.

Con eso último, se paró derecha con estoicismo, olvidando sus heridas como si no estuvieran ahí en su cuerpo, haciendo una mella de los mil demonios. No seguiría perdiendo su tiempo en una cruzada sin esperanzas o sin puerto. Un barco a la deriva era lo peor para un capitán. La aventura sí, bienvenida sea, pero ese reconocimiento de estar en un lugar fuera de su medio, donde el control de la situación no estaba en sus manos, mejor olvidarlo.

—Antonio, ponme la capa, ¿quieres? Y trae mi sombrero, no quiero verme tan despeinada.

Siempre digna. No importando el momento o la circunstancia, ella debía responder al problema con la cabeza fría y el corazón destrozado, pero dispuesto a sanar sin importar las razones de ello. Estaba pensando esto cuando miró a Antonio, quien hacía un asentimiento de cumplir su orden como siempre lo hacía. Eso la hizo sentirse bien, pues la confianza que tenía en su sirviente para ella, era algo casi sagrado. Antonio era como André para Oscar y una revelación misteriosa apareció ante sus ojos, sorprendiéndola de improviso.

Antonio hizo lo que le pedía su ama y cuando fue por el sombrero de ala con una hermosa pluma blanca, Catalina se acercó a André. Tomó una decisión para el futuro, pero no quería dejar las cosas así tan frías, por eso desprendió la condecoración de su pecho.

—Toma —le dijo al chico—. Algo para que me recuerdes.

Catalina, le estaba ofreciendo, su condecoración más preciadas. André quedó confuso con la reacción de la condesa después de una confesión de tan poco valor para los nobles. A los nobles no le interesaba el sentir de un sirviente, claro que no todos los nobles se comportaban igual. Tenía a Oscar de ejemplo, ¿pero una condesa? ¿Una condesa española? Ni siquiera la nacionalidad valía aquí, pues era extranjera y como tal, no le debía nada a un francés.

—¿Cómo? Pe… ro si me voy con… —tartamudeó con torpeza André.

—No te irás con nadie —ordenó Catalina.

—No puedo recibir esto, es demasiado —dijo André, tratando de hacerle el quite.

Catalina fue más rápida y logró plantarle la condecoración en su pecho. Luego, le sonrió y comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia fuera del claro, donde estaba el carruaje. André quedó parado ahí con una Oscar, a su lado, igual de sorprendida que él mismo.

Antonio llegó corriendo con el sombrero, el cual la noble tomó con ceremonia cuando cruzó con él en el camino. Se lo plantó en la cabeza con solemnidad.

—Doña Catalina… Cata —dijo Oscar con titubeo, tratando de caminar con ayuda de André.

La condesa miró hacia atrás y volteó para quedar frente a Oscar con un poco de distancia entre ellas.

—No sé… qué sucedió exactamente aquí… pero… os doy mi más grande agradecimiento. —Oscar después de esto, soltó a André y le hizo una reverencia majestuosa.

Catalina sonrió con tristeza, después con orgullo. Se paró muy recta e hizo un saludo militar de la marina, golpeando con fuerza los tacos de sus botas. Oscar al ver esto, dio un paso con dificultad e hizo el mismo saludo en respuesta. Catalina dio una carcajada y volteó para seguir caminando hacia la salida del claro, traspasando los frondosos árboles. Antonio la seguía varios pasos atrás, pero antes de cruzar los árboles que rodeaban el claro lo llamaron:

—¡Antonio!

Antonio se detuvo y volteó para ver a André, quien llegó corriendo a su lado. El chico se plantó frente a él con decisión y estiró su mano.

—Toma, esto te pertenece a ti y no a mí —le dijo André, entregándole la condecoración.

El sirviente español lo miró con sorpresa. Vio la pieza en la mano de André y no le sorprendió nada, esa actitud de Catalina en regalar objetos demasiado preciosos, como para que reconocieran el valor real de lo que estaba entregando. Por primera vez, sintió envidia al recordar que su ama nunca le daría algo de esa envergadura.

—Ella te lo dio a ti —dijo Antonio con tristeza.

André le tomó la mano y le puso en ella la condecoración.

—No tiene que saberlo, guárdalo, porque es tuyo, siempre ha sido tuyo —le dijo con una sonrisa y partió donde estaba Oscar.

Antonio vio como el chico ayudaba a su amada, porque era evidente lo enamorado que estaba de esa mujer con nombre de hombre. La separaba del árbol donde la dejó apoyada y donde estuvo cerca, todo el rato, por sus heridas. Miró el objeto en la palma de su mano con un poco de envidia, pero no dijo nada y guardó la medalla en su bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, cerca de su corazón.

—¡Antonio! —gritó su ama—. Apura el paso, ¿quieres?

—¡Ya voy! —respondió Antonio con voz segura.

Volteó su vista donde estaba Catalina entre los árboles y decidió correr para llegar a su lado. Sin mirar hacia atrás, porque todo, le decía que no volvería a ver a esas personas nunca más. Para él eso estaba perfecto, pues en esta experiencia no pensó que saldría tan dañado con una de las conquistas de Catalina. Él generalmente, no le importaba, pero ese chico fue especial y quizás el hecho de parecerse su situación tanto a la suya, lo sintió de cerca. En el fondo de su corazón, Antonio estaba feliz de abandonar ese lugar tan hipócrita. Esperaba no volver a Francia, ni ver a esa pareja, porque el reflejo que proyectaban esos dos, dolía demasiado, pero al mismo tiempo, daba una esperanza cruel sin futuro. Una esperanza que él hace mucho tiempo abandonó y ahora con ese brillo de André, volvió a resurgir de las profundidades de su alma. El anhelo de alguien que quiere la luna, así como André quiere al sol.

Llegaron rápido al camino solitario donde estaba esperando el carruaje. Catalina le ordenó que tirara la maleta de André al lado del caballo de Oscar, el cual estaba amarrado en un árbol al lado del camino, pastando muy feliz. Antonio con una sonrisa, hizo exactamente lo que le ordenaron y desde atrás del carruaje, tomó el bolso y lo lanzó con fuerza a las patas del caballo. Este se asustó y pegó un berrinche. Algo se quebró adentro de la maleta. Catalina rio como si hubiera hecho una travesura.

—¡Bien hecho! —felicitó su ama.

—Con mi deber no más cumplo —dijo Antonio con tono irónico.

—Pues haces bien —concluyó Catalina con una sonrisa sugerente y lo quedó mirando.

Con Antonio a bordo, dieron la orden de partir y el carruaje siguió por el camino custodiado por los árboles. Catalina quedó mirando a Antonio quien estaba sentado frente a ella.

—¿Sabes? Tú también tienes unos ojos muy bonitos —le dijo Catalina.

—Son cafés como el de la mayoría.

—No, no, como el de la mayoría. Tienes pestañas largas y están caídos de una forma muy expresiva cuando me miras…

—¿Qué pretendes Catalina? —dijo con suspicacia— ¿Es la hora de la venganza? Pensé que esperarías llegar al barco, por lo menos.

—Mmmh, quizás, pero en el barco tengo otros planes para ti —dijo con esa expresión gatuna, maliciosa, la cual Antonio no leía fácilmente.

—¿Me azotarás en cubierta? —preguntó con expectación.

A Catalina le gustaba azotar a los hombres casi desnudos en el mástil o palo mayor del barco. No lo hacía muy seguido, porque esos castigos equiparaban a la muerte.

—La afrenta no da la medida, pero sí, estoy con ganas de darte de nalgadas.

Antonio se puso nervioso, cosa muy, pero muy difícil de hacer. La única persona en el mundo que podía ponerlo nervioso era doña Cata. En especial, cuando hacía esos movimientos gatunos y ya sabía qué significaba esa expresión. Ni siquiera quería preguntar.

—No estarás…

—Por supuesto que sí, no será la primera vez. Varias veces —dijo rememorando—. Creo que perdí la cuenta.

—¡No seré tu paño de lágrimas esta vez! —dijo Antonio muy ofendido.

Catalina lo miró expectante. Antonio nunca reusaba a jugar con ella, después de un quiebre amoroso.

—¿Tanto así de serio es la cosa? —dijo Catalina pensativa.

Antonio mordió sus labios.

—Sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde que eras una niña.

—Lo sé —dijo Catalina—. Eres un pedófilo.

—¡Catalina!

Catalina se largó a reír.

—Mis disculpas, no lo eres, y eso que traté de seducirte varias veces a mis dulces quince años. Solo caíste cuando ya era mayor de edad.

—Eso fue, porque tenías la experiencia necesaria y no pude resistirme. Créeme que lo intenté y fracasé miserablemente.

—Lo lamento, Antonio, por hacerte pasar por esto.

Antonio levantó la cabeza que tenía sumida en los recuerdos dolorosos. Miró a Catalina con tristeza.

—No sé, qué me pasó con ese chico.

—Te enamoraste, eso pasó —dijo Antonio con un gemido.

—No, sí, bueno, es cierto, me enamoré, pero hay algo…

—El reflejo —musitó Antonio.

Catalina salió de sus cavilaciones y miró a los ojos cafés. Sintió un nudo en su estómago que bajó a su vientre al ver el brillo en ellos, ese solo reservado para ella. Catalina mordió sus labios.

Antonio leyó a su ama y su esperanza resurgió del fondo del abismo en un instante. Sonrió con complicidad.

—Tú ganas, condesa Catalina de La Barca y Espinoza, seré tu paño de lágrimas.

Catalina sonrió en complicidad.

—Tú sabes que eres mucho más que eso. En el barco te lo probaré.

—Quiero un adelanto.

—Antonio…

No alcanzó a decir nada más, porque el hombre la besó.

—¡Sssshh! —chilló la condesa.

—Disculpa, seré gentil.

Quedó sentado a su lado mientras la abrazaba, besaba y acariciaba como su preciado tesoro, con mucho cuidado. Debía cuidar de sus heridas, de todas ellas, no solo las externas, sino las de su alma, porque su deber era completo.

Oscar y André salieron del claro. Alcanzaron a ver al carruaje, empequeñeciendo mientras se alejaba dando tumbos por el camino. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

—Vamos a casa —le dijo Oscar a André.

André asintió con la cabeza lleno de felicidad, fue por el bolso del suelo para subirlo al caballo. Oscar montó a Cesar de un salto. André al levantar el bolso sintió cosas quebradas en su interior y quedó estático con la sonrisa desaparecida.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó Oscar

El chico volvió a sonreír con torpeza.

—No, nada —dijo André.

—Pásame el bolso, lo llevará César en la montura —le dijo Oscar.

André asintió con una sonrisa y alzó el bolso, mientras Oscar lo colgaba de la parte delante de la montura. Luego subió al caballo, detrás de Oscar.

—Hay cosas sonando en tu bolso, ¿qué son? —preguntó Oscar.

—Es la vajilla de la abuela. Insistió en que me la llevara para venderla y sacara algo de dinero.

—¿No te iban a mantener como un noble?

—Yo no sabía eso.

—Veo muchas cosas en la ignorancia. Eso no es bueno. Deberás decirme todo cuando lleguemos a casa.

—¿Todo? No sé si estaré en condiciones.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque cuando la abuela vea su vajilla destrozada, estaré incomunicado varios días.

Oscar dio la vuelta sobre su montura para verlo de frente y no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia. Ese chico siempre la hacía reír de buena gana y le agrandaba el corazón.

—No te preocupes André, yo te defenderé ante la Nana con mi espada si es necesario —dijo risueña, pero después, se puso muy seria y volteó al frente—. Siempre te defenderé.

Y esa forma de decirlo, descolocó al joven, pues pensó escuchar un "siempre te amaré". Su corazón saltó alegre en su pecho. Oscar espoleó a César y este dio un relincho enérgico antes de salir trotando rumbo a la mansión de los Jarjayes, el hogar de ambos.

**Fin.**

**Hola, gracias a todos por leer y esperar el final de este fic. Nunca pensé que lo terminaría algún día, pero sucedió y estoy muy orgullosa de eso. En realidad, no tenía pensado en doce capítulos, no tenía un número, pero sabía el final, igual tuve que agregarle cosas para que no quedara en el aire. Después vi que podía continuarlo, ahí ya era terreno nebuloso y no quedaría bien. Además, el final no sería el mismo y ya lo había escrito, por eso quedó así. **

**En cuanto a Catalina, merece su propia novela XD. La escribiré, pero no creo que pueda postearla por acá, ya que no estará Oscar. Les aviso, por si les interesa leer más de ella.**

**Les doy las gracias otra vez por su paciencia y un saludo muy cariñoso de mi parte. Nos vemos en otra publicación de nuestra querida serie de todos los tiempos.**


End file.
